DEMONIO: Una historia diferente
by Kyuto89
Summary: Un fic de Dantefox,leanlo, vale la pena
1. Chapter 1

Intro.

En la aldea de konoha se encontraba un niño de aproximadamente unos ocho años era un día común por la aldea o al menos para los demás niños.

El pequeño niño de nombre Uzumaki Naruto estaba hace unos minutos jugando en el parque cuando de repente unos padres que se encontraban por el lugar vieron que el "niño zorro" se encontraba muy cerca de sus pequeños lo que motivo a los padres para llevárselos a casa sin antes reprenderlos por andar cerca del rubio esto hizo la mayoría de padres que sin tener en cuenta al pequeño rubio lo dijeron frente a el. El niño sin saber porque lo despreciaban salió corriendo y en estos momentos estaba vagando por la aldea tratando de comprender porque un niño como el era tratado de esa manera tan cruel.

Esta no era la primera vez siempre los aldeanos lo trataban igual con miradas de odio nadie lo quería cerca, no tenia amigos en la academia a la cual asistía y ningún adulto se acercaba y si lo hacían era solo para insultarlo o amenazarlo, su vida era de lo mas lamentable quizás el único en la aldea que se ocupaba por el era el viejo Hokage que en ocasiones lo ayudaba y si no fuera por el ya hubiese muerto debido al hambre o a una que otra golpiza sin sentido de parte de los aldeanos , sin duda el niño había madurado rápido al no tener padres no recordaba nada de alguna persona que lo haiga cuidado cuando era pequeño y los pocos recuerdos que tenia era desde que el Hokage le mostrase la casa actual donde vivía. El rubio sobrevivía gracias a una pensión que el viejo le daba y acerca de la comida lo más cercano a una comida casera era los fideos instantáneos que compraba, en verdad era muy triste su vida en ocasiones en las noches lloraba al sentir su soledad y quedaba mirando a la luna sintiendo que no había razón para su existencia pero a pesar lo duro de la soledad en las noches siempre se levantaba con una sonrisa pensando que ese día seria mejor esa era su esperanza diaria aparte que tenia mucha energía y por alguna razón desconocida para el no importaba que tan lastimado estuviese siempre sus heridas se curaban y lo había descubierto después de que un grupo de aldeanos casi lo matasen el día que se recordaba al mas grande héroe de Konoha esa fue tal vez la ocasión mas deplorable que hubiese habido en la aldea uno que otro agresor después de ver el estado del niño de 5 años se arrepintió de sus actos pero otros solo querían seguir hasta matarlo y lo hubiesen hecho a no ser porque un grupo de Kunoichi que pasaron por ahí vieron lo que una tunda enfurecida le hacia al niño tan tierno. Cuando lo llevaron al hospital de Konoha estaba seriamente herido casi no podían creer los doctores que estuviese vivo con heridas que a un ninja experimentado ya lo hubiesen matado.

"es imposible que siga vivo, en verdad es un monstruo"

- "díganme como se encuentra el niño"

"esta vivo pero su condición es …….. pero Hokage-sama quizás no deberíamos salvarlo" decía otro medico cuando recibió un fuerte golpe por parte del viejo

- "estúpido si el muere por falta de atención ustedes también lo harán tras el" decía el viejo acercándose a cama del niño pero cuando llego no pudo contener una lagrima traicionera bajase por su mejilla "como te hicieron esto pequeño *perdóname no pude protegerle*" se recriminaba el viejo Hokage pero al siguiente día estaba tan sano que no daban crédito desde ese instante al pequeño le dieron sus casa actual esa y otras muchas otras situaciones como la vez que no comió por una semana cuando tenia 6 años y ningún aldeano lo ayudo eran innumerables, tristes y dolorosas recordar esa situación pero mientras caminaba el estaba recordando por alguna razón hasta que algo lo despertó, era un grito de lo mas desgarrador y venia de una dirección cercana así que decidió ir a averiguar que era ya que la voz parecía la de otro niño igual a la de el sin saber que ese seria el mayor error de su corta vida y el comienzo de una nueva historia.

Cap1. Cuando Konoha perdió su honor

¿?: Hermano porque lo hiciste  
Itachi: para probar mi capacidad  
Sasuke: solo para eso  
Itachi: Si y ahora (activando su sharingan) a ti.  
Sasuke: ahihaiahahh hermano no me muestres estas cosas por favor ahahahahhh…. grito el pequeño niño a todo pulmón.  
- "si quieres vengarte ódiame despréciame estúpido hermano y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos ven a buscarme" decía el genio uchiha dejando a su hermano menor inconsciente y desapareciendo en la sombra.  
En ese preciso momento un rubio ojiazul se encontraba entrando al barrio que por lo general estaba cerrado y que tenia un abanico de colores rojo y azul al pasar por la puerta.

Naruto: "he porque no hay gente, esta todo oscuro" se dirigía mas adentro en la noche que a pesar de tener una gran luna en ese lugar parecía como si esta tuviera un color rojizo cuando el niño tropezó con algo y dio un fuerte grito.

Naruto: "pero que es esto" -decía el pequeño muy asustado

En verdad era una escena horrible unos cien cuerpos cercenados el niño cayo enzima de uno ensangrentándose desde la cabeza manchando su ropa acto seguido por instinto alejándose de esa escena arrastrado hacia atrás cuando sintió que se topo con algo temeroso dio vuelta a su cabeza y

Naruto: pero si eres tu dime que paso

¿?: ahaahahh

Naruto: dime, que te sucede, oye, me oyes, oye Sasuke -antes de acabar de decir estas palabras el niño cae desmayado encima del rubio.

Naruto: estas bien -tratando de despertarlo cuando empieza a oír unas pisadas que vienen desde la entrada.

El pequeño rubio por instinto de salvar la vida de el y de su compañero coge una Katana que se encontraba sosteniendo uno de los cuerpos, esta estaba manchada y la empuño en forma amenazante y con miedo de quien haiga hecho esto estuviese de vuelta

Naruto: quien anda ahí respondan

Ambu1:"el niño kyuubi" decía sorprendido

Ambu2: con que tu maldito demonio hiciste esto y pensar que eres solo un niñato

Ambu3: seria mejor matarlo pero tengan cuidado si el pudo hacer esto podría también matarnos a nosotros

Ambu4: no mejor es llevarlo ante el Hokage recuerden la ley y además el consejo dictara su sentencia.

Ambu2 pero capitán tenemos la oportunidad……..

Ambu4: lo se pero así es mejor acabando de decir estas palabras rodearon al niño como si de alguien peligroso se tratara y el capitán ambu le diese un golpe con toda fuerza dejándolo inconsciente.

Ambu1: no fue difícil

Ambu3: debe estar cansado de matar (lo golpea) maldito demonio tu acabaste con mi padre y ahora haces esto (lo golpea otra vez y deseaba continuar cuando lo detiene su capitán) ¿Por qué capitán déjeme acabar con el?

Ambu4: lo he dicho llevémosle con el Hokage además el ahora es prisionero (concluyo) pues bien ahora tenemos que buscar sobrevivientes aparte de este pequeño (decía mientras cogía a Sasuke en brazos) lo miraba con tristeza*demonio maldito mira que hacer esto no fue suficiente casi destruir la aldea si no también hacer esto*

Ambu2: señor no hay sobrevivientes todos están muertos aun no puedo creerlo el clan mas poderoso de Konoha exterminado por un niño no mejor dicho por el kyubi.

Ambu4: (con una triste expresión y con odio en los ojos ) me quieres decir que este pequeño es el ultimo uchiha

Ambu1: imposible!!!!

Ambu2: no hay duda (mirando hacia Naruto que estaba en el suelo ensangrentado y aun con la Katana en la mano) el acabo con todos maldición llegamos justo a tiempo si no de lo contrario también lo hubiese matado a el (señalando a Sasuke)

Ambu4: será mejor ir en este momento e ver al Sandaime esta noche es una de las mas triste en Konoha tu lleva a ese maldito.

Ambu3: si (primero lo amarro con una soga a los pies y le ato las manos hacia atrás y empezó a caminar arrastrando al pequeño rubio como si de basura se tratase) bien vámonos (decía mientras se adelantaba al grupo)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hokage: (muy exaltado) ustedes me quieren decir que naruto mato a todo el clan uchiha acaso son inbeciles o que ¡¡Como un niño como podría hacer algo así!! (decía muy molesto) ahora díganme donde esta el.

Ambu2: en un lugar seguro

hokage: pues tráiganlo

Ambu4: no podemos

hokage: acaso dices que desobedecerás una orden mía (en ese momento alguien entra)

¿?: sarutobi acaso dudas lo que las palabras del mejor grupo ambu de konoha

¿?2: a simple vista se puede ver que fue hecho por el

hokage: mm ustedes lo único que desean es deshacerse de el y no desaprovecharan esta oportunidad cierto(decía mientras veía con enfado sus caras)

Consejo1: nuestra misión es mantener al pueblo a salvo

Consejo2: no es nada personal

Hokage: (prendiendo su pipa y tranquilizándose) mentira

Consejo1: ya ha sido dada la sentencia ni tu puedes hacer algo esto ya se discutió con el feudal del fuego

Consejo2: su destino esta trazado

hokage; *el feudal del fuego* como es posible que el feudal lo sepa no será acaso que (mirando a los ambus) ya entiendo primero avisaron al consejo.

Ambu1: si dado su posición respecto al demonio hicimos lo que creíamos mas conveniente así que avisamos primero.

Consejo1: lo hicieron anoche y en situación de emergencia discutimos y se le fue avisado al feudal

Consejo2: y esta mañana a sido dada la sentencia.

Hokage: ¿y cual es?

Consejo1y2: la pena capital

Hokage: que (muy asustado y gritando) están dispuestos a matar a un niño de 8 años frente a toda Konoha acaso están locos.

Consejo1y2: esta decidido

Consejo1: además el no es un niño es el Kyuubi.

Hokage: no lo permitiré

Consejo2: esta decidido ya lo dije ni siquiera el hokage puede salvarlo y el derecho de sustitución queda rechazado por si tu quisieras tomar su lugar.

Hokage: al menos pueden dejar verlo por última vez.

Consejo1: no, tratarías de salvarlo lo veras esta tarde en su ejecución

Hokage: malditos como pueden matar a un niño y ni siquiera le dan tiempo no hay derecho incluso a los prisioneros se le da mas tiempo.

Consejo1y2: esta no es una situación común (acabando de decir esto los del consejo se fueron junto al escuadrón ambu.)

Hokage: (sentándose en su silla y dándose la vuelta)* que puedo hacer, no permitiré que muera no seria justo después de lo que tu hiciste cuarto*

en un cuarto oscuro un pequeño niño se levantaba la noche anterior era..... no había palabras para describirla lo castigaron con 50 azotes en su indefensa espalda después lo interrogaron con crueldad para oírle decir lo que querían hasta que el niño no soporto el dolor y el cansancio mental admitió sin culpa el horroroso crimen después de esto lo botaron a una celda oscuro que se desangrara hasta que despertó y estaba cubierto todo de sangre a pesar de que se curaba rápido aun le quedaban marcas en su espalda solo era un despojo humano y lo que mas deseaba en estos instantes es la muerte en ese momento escucho una voz desde su interior.

Cap1Cuando Konoha perdió su honor part2

El niño oyó una voz esta era ronca y muy gruesa.

Naruto: ¿quien anda ahí? muéstrate por favor.

¿?: Tranquilo pequeño mocoso, soy un amigo

Naruto: ¿amigo? Yo no tengo amigos

¿?: eso es cierto pero puedes creerme yo soy lo mas parecido a un amigo que jamás tendrás.

El pequeño dudaba de las palabras de la voz pero a decir verdad en su corazón estaba contento de que alguien quisiera ser su amigo.

Naruto: si eso es cierto entonces dime en donde estas y como te llamas.

¿?: Pues a decir verdad yo siempre he estado contigo mocoso si no porque crees que aun sigues con vida después de que lastimaran mortalmente ahhh

Naruto: no entiendo a que te refieres si yo he estado solo desde que recuerdo y además donde estas que no te puedo ver.

¿?: Jaja mocoso estoy aquí en tu interior, siempre estoy contigo aunque no es mi gusto completamente -dijo seriamente.

Naruto: en mi interior acaso eres mi conciencia o quizás… (Fue interrumpido)

¿?: No yo no soy nada de lo que tú crees pero estoy unido a ti irremediablemente.

Naruto: no entiendo muy bien pero dime tienes un nombre.

¿?: Un nombre mmmm…… pues los humanos me nombraron como Kyuubi.

Naruto: entonces te llamas así pero dime ¿Que eres tú?

¿?: aunque te lo explicara no lo entenderías pero si puedo decirte que la razón que la aldea tiene para odiarte es por mi causa (mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa esperando que el chico le insultara y se enojara)

Naruto: ah, ya veo, entonces es por ti, pero bueno no importa ya que eres mi amigo (decía el niño al no comprender las palabras del demonio y también por su inocencia)

Kyuubi : (sorprendido) acaso tu no me odias mocoso, te he dicho que la aldea te detesta por mi causa y te quedas tan tranquilo.

Naruto: jeje ya he dicho tu dices que eres mi amigo y que me has ayudado así que no podría odiarte.

Estas palabras sorprendieron al kitsune que no daba crédito que tuviera un corazón tan puro.

Kyuubi: ja mocoso pero ahora eso no importa ahora necesito que cierres los ojos y te concentres lo mas que puedas en tu estomago.

Naruto: ¿y para que debería hacer eso?

Kyuubi: solo hazlo

Así el niño se concentro en su estomago donde se encontraba el sello que aparecía en ocasiones pero esta vez estaba mas marcado por alguna extraña razón después de unos momentos despertó en un lugar oscuro pero no era la celda si no un lugar mas grandes con todo tipo de túneles pero algo le instigaba y le mostraba camino hasta llegar a una enorme estancia aquí se encontraba una jaula apenas cerrada por un papel que decía sello.

Naruto: ¿en donde estoy? Mientras miraba a la enorme jaula de la cual salió esa voz que ha estado oyendo.

Kyuubi: acércate mocoso (el niño obedeció y se acerco) grrgrrrgr (sacando su garra por la baranda haciendo que el niño se asuste) lo siento son mis instintos pequeño

Naruto: (asustado y sorprendido tirado en el suelo) me asustaste, vaya eres sorprendente eres enorme y no me dijiste que eras un zorro pero eres algo deforme.

Kyuubi: (algo molesto) ¿deforme?

Naruto: si mira tienes nueve colas y yo que sepa los zorros tienen solo una

Kyuubi: jajajajaaja mocoso eres divertido ningún humano se ha atrevido a hablarme siquiera mirarme y tu me tratas de una forma tan irrespetuosa en verdad me agradas pero este no es momento para eso te he hecho venir por otra razón ya que si no hacemos algo pronto moriremos.

Naruto: ¿morir? Tal vez sea lo mejor nadie me quiere aquí así que no veo el inconveniente.

Kyuubi: tal vez tu quieras morir pero yo no así que no puedo permitirlo ya te he dicho que estoy dentro tuyo y mientras el sello del cuarto este aquí no puedo salir así que necesitare que saques este papel por un momento con eso podremos escapar y destruir toda la aldea .Nos vengaremos y yo terminare lo que empecé hace 8 años.

Naruto: no puedo hacer eso… Que destruyas la aldea

Kyuubi: (enfadado) porque estos estúpidos humanos te ejecutaran sin piedad por algo que no hiciste y tú te quedaras sin hacer nada.

Naruto: lo se pero no quiero hacer daño a nadie incluso aunque me hayan tratado mal no quiero que nadie muera y además yo no tengo miedo a la muerte eso lo perdí hace tiempo perdón (desvaneciéndose) Kyuubi-san.

Kyuubi: (sorprendido): mocoso ahora entiendo porque el me encerró en ti a pesar de todo lo que te han hecho quieres salvar a esta estúpida gente pero lo que mas me sorprende es que no tengas ningún temor a tu destino (mientras Naruto se desvanecía enfrente suyo) ¡¡¡jajaja creo que ya es la hora!!! Pero no te preocupes Uzumaki Naruto no permitiré que tu ni yo moramos aunque a ti no te guste aprenderás a odiar (desapareciendo en la sombra con una gran sonrisa) tenlo por seguro yo me encargare de eso mocoso.

Mientras que el mundo real Naruto había sido despertado por un Ambu que le capturase

Ambu3: ya es tu fin monstruo ahora pagaras por todo (le decía mientras lo empujaba delante de él) disfrutare ya que será vengada la muerte de mi padre.

Naruto: ahora entiendo aunque yo no lo haiga hecho debo cargar con los pecados de Kyuubi-san si es así creo que este será mi final (decía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tierna que dejaba al ambu perdido).

Ambu3: (sentía una opresión en el pecho al oír estas palabras y por un momento dejo de pensar en el como un demonio y vio al triste he indefenso niño que estaba enfrente suyo) *no puede ser acaso esto es… culpa* pensaba pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su compañero acto seguido dio un empujón delicado al niño para que avanzase mientras seguía en sus pensamientos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la tarde el Hokage estaba en el hospital tratando de hablar con el pequeño uchiha que estaba en otro mundo con la mirada perdida tal vez efecto del ataque psicológico de su hermano o quizás por ver a toda su familia muerta pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y respondió.

Sasuke: ¡¡no fue el!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La ejecución se había hecho publica y muchos de los aldeanos estaban en el lugar de la ejecución la mayoría era quienes habían perdido a un familiar en el ataque del Kyuubi y uno que otro curioso al igual que ninjas pero era una suerte que no se permitiese que se encontraran niños ya que la ley prohibía que se encuentren presentes en este tipo de actos y mas aun en el horrible episodio que se iba a llevar a cabo ese día negro.

El rubio caminaba como si fuese el peor criminal con unos grilletes y la mirada al suelo muchas mujeres y unos pocos hombres sintieron pena por el niño ya que no era mas grande que sus propios hijos estos gritaron desconformes por el trato que imaginaban había recibido al ver sus ropas manchadas de sangre pero eran calladas por otros aldeanos y shinobis que decían que esa era la sangre de todo el clan uchiha que en verdad era un demonio y si le dejaban vivo los próximos serian toda la aldea. Después de esta pequeña discusión muchos se retiraron a sus casas ya que no querían ver acto tan inhumano y asqueroso pero aun así mucha gente esperaba con ansias la muerte de quien para ellos mato a un hermano, tal vez a una madre o un padre, quizás a un hijo o a un novio bueno cada uno tenia sus razones y todo lo que había en ellos era venganza lo cual no le dejaban ver con claridad sus actos.

El niño fue llevado a una zona elevada donde se encontraba el consejo de la aldea.

Consejo1: Uzumaki Naruto por el crimen de genocidio con la muerte de 200 uchihas y la exterminación del clan se te ha sido sentenciado a la pena capital sin ningún tipo de derecho como te declaras

El niño no dijo nada solo miraba para el suelo.

Consejo2: tu silencio lo declara tienes algo que decir

Naruto: ….. Quiero que mi muerte no sea tan dolorosa… por favor (decía con una expresión casi de sonrisa en su rostro levantando la cara)

Consejo2 (sorprendido): esta bien tu muerte será rápida e indolora será por medio de nadami kiu yashin – técnica del sueño eterno- (una técnica especial de ninjutsu utilizada en guerra para matar a los herido incurables para que no sufrieran era simplemente como dormirse).

Naruto: ¡¡¡gracias!!!

El miembro del consejo empezó a realizar los sellos despacio mientras los realizaba por primera ocasión en el día se preguntaba si lo que hacia era lo correcto pero ya era tarde para eso su mano ya estaba lista la técnica permitía dar una descarga eléctrica al cerebro haciendo que este se apagase y el sujeto se durmiera un sueño del cual nunca despertaría era una técnica muy piadosa debido a que era utilizada en aliados. Su mano con un chacra rojo en su mano se acerco a ala frente del rubio despacio casi temblando cuando de pronto se escucho un fuerte grito

Hokage: ¡deténganse tengo pruebas que el niño no es culpable!!!!!!!!! (Era el Hokage con Sasuke a su lado)

Pero fue tarde la mano del miembro del consejo ya había topado su frente.

Cuando Konoha perdió su honor parte 3

Hokage: ¡deténganse tengo pruebas que el niño no es culpableeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! (Era el Hokage con Sasuke a su lado)

Pero fue tarde la mano del miembro del consejo ya topo su frente.

El pequeño rubio sintió como una corriente cálida invadía su cuerpo indefenso poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos el grito que había escuchado o mejor dicho la voz le era familiar y a pesar de que seguía hablando esta se desvanecía como si esta persona se estuviese alejando, de repente entro en un lugar que parecía un campo muy hermoso todo parecía tan tranquilo y sereno no sentía nada ni dolor ni tristeza y la soledad que hasta ese momento había experimentado se retiraba para dar paso a una nueva sensación de bienestar. Entre ese espectáculo y las sensaciones se preguntaba en donde estaba parecía que ese lugar era solo para el y recordó todos los eventos que lo habían llevado a ese momento, pero de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad la tierra en frente suyo se agrieto, el cielo se oscureció y una gran nube roja apareció , el suelo que pisaba se rompió dejándole caer en una inmensa oscuridad hasta llegar a un sitio que el reconocía vagamente, era donde había encontrado a el ocasionador de todas sus penumbras pero en este momento en vez de la gran jaula solo se encontraba un pequeño espejo no mas grande que el , cuando se acerco miro su reflejo y las condiciones en las cuales estaba; se acerco un poco mas cuando de repente de la nada .

¿?: (Una mano salió del espejo y lo tomo por el cuello) tu estúpido moriré por tu causa.

Naruto: ¿quien eres tu? ¿Acaso eres kyubi-san?

¿?: No

Naruto: entonces quien eres (casi sin aire ya que la silueta que tenia su mismo rostro y aspecto con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran rojos lo apretaban casi hasta la asfixia) ¡¡¡dímelo!!! (Decía un tanto desesperado) si eres kyubi-san ya te pedí disculpas (entonces oyó una risa grave que venia desde otro lado de la habitación).

Kyubi: hey mocoso aquí estoy

Naruto: kyubi-san si tu estas ahí entonces (mirando con terror al personaje de enfrente) ¿quien eres tú?

Kyubi: acaso no lo reconoces eres tu mismo,

Naruto: yo, pero no puede ser, que significa esto (el zorro iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por la sombra de Naruto).

Sombra: ¡¡yo soy tú!! (Gritando) soy tu odio (con sonrisa perversa) soy tu soledad y tu tristeza también tu nostalgia y ahora principalmente me he convertido (ahogándolo y con una mirada de muerte) en tu fuerza.

Mientras que en la realidad el Hokage llegaba con suma tristeza hasta donde se encontraba el niño, se abrió paso entre la estúpida multitud llevando al pequeño uchiha a su lado, cuando llego agarro al rubio entre sus brazos, su vida se escapaba sin que nada pudiera hacer , solo sentía vergüenza, horror y desprecio hacia las personas que se encontraban ahí, quería decirles tantas cosas a esa estúpida multitud pero las palabras no bastaban para poder apaciguar su ira y su culpa entonces se diría al consejo en voz baja.

Hokage: están contentos, una vida inocente se perdió por su odio.

Consejo1: de que hablas sarutobi el propio niño confeso su crimen

Hokage: ustedes solo querían que muera ya que era una carga, además era imposible que un niño sin mas que pequeños conocimientos ninjas exterminara al clan mas poderoso de Konoha no lo creen así (con intriga y enojo)

Consejo2: pero fue encontrado en el lugar de los hecho todo apuntaba hacia el además el mejor escuadrón ambu dio fe de eso y también porque este niño es el kyubi.

Hokage: su idiotez no conoce limites, no entiendo por que el cuarto entrego a unos imbéciles como ustedes lo mas preciado que el tenia y en cuanto a que el haya aceptado me han informado que lo hizo después de una tortura mental al cual fue sometido (todo esto lo decía mientras recogía al niño en brazos).

Consejo1: sarutobi aunque no quieras aceptarlo es el único sospechoso y por ende culpable.

Hokage: pues si es verdad entonces lo que este pequeño me dijo era mentira (señalando a Sasuke).

Consejo2: y quien es el

Ambu3: el ultimo uchiha

consejo 1: uchiha? No murieron todos

ambu3: no el pequeño se encontraba muy cerca de Naruto cuando lo encontramos.

Consejo1 y 2 : (mirando a Sasuke que tenia la mirada perdida al ver al niño que por alguna razón lo ayudo y tal vez lo salvo ahora estaba a punto de morir por un crimen que ni siquiera pensaría en cometer) dime niño has venido a ver como se hace justicia a tu clan.

Sasuke(al punto de histeria con una calma terrorífica con sus ojos llorosos y mirada en un punto al rostro de Naruto) el solo (incrementaba su voz) el solo (mas alto) el solo me ayudo (grito a todo pulmón antes de caer desmayado por la impresión pero todos los presentes lo oyeron.

Consejo1 y 2: que significa esto oye, oye (le replicaban al niño ya desmayado)

Hokage: yo lo explicare todo dirigiéndose al pueblo y al consejo mientras Naruto era llevado en una camilla a la torre del Hokage.

Flash back:

Era la tarde el Hokage estaba en el hospital tratando de hablar con el pequeño uchiha que estaba en otro mundo con la mirada perdida tal vez efecto del ataque psicológico de su hermano o quizás por ver a toda su familia muerta pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y respondió.

Sasuke: ¡¡no fue el!!

Hokage: que dijiste.

Sasuke: no fue el

Hokage: dime que paso una vida depende de ello

Sasuke le conto todo lo que había vivido desde cuando encontró a su madre y padre muertos hasta que su hermano lo confeso todo.

Hokage: pero entonces que hacia Naruto en ese lugar.

Sasuke: el solo quería ayudarme.

Hokage: muy bien (levantándose) tenemos una vida que salvar y un destino que proteger * por un momento creí que tendría que revelar la verdadera identidad de Naruto*

Fin flash back

Consejo1y 2: ¡¡eso es imposible pero si el miembro de ambu nos dijo!!

Hokage: ustedes oyeron a Sasuke el único que presencio el hecho y por si fuera poco señalo al asesino como su hermano y eso coincide con los reportes de cadáveres ya que este fue el único que no se encontró.

Hokage: Ahora lo único que podemos esperar es que el niño sobreviva y dadas las circunstancias pediré su renuncia, si tienen algo de honor la aceptaran por su parte los miembros ambus quedara en sus corazones esa injusticia y ustedes gente de Konoha este día será recordado como el día que la gente humillo, maltrato y odio a un niño que solo quería ayudar, me avergüenzo de este pueblo y puedo decir con certeza que es el día mas negro de Konoha el día en que sus habitantes perdieron el honor.

Todos les costaba asimilar lo sucedido no lo creían muchos se sentían basura y que cayera lluvia no ayudo en nada ya que los tormentos de ese día los iban a perseguir por el resto de sus infortunadas vidas mientras el Hokage se abría paso todas las miradas apuntaban al suelo era verdad habían perdido su honor y esa tarde seria borrada de la historia del pueblo pero en los corazones y mentes de los presentes quedaría impresa hasta el día de su muerte.

El Hokage entraba a la torre para ver el estado del niño ya que por alguna razón tenia esperanzas de vida cuando se acerco lo vio y……………………………………


	2. Chapter 2

Alone in the dark

El Hokage entraba a la torre para ver el estado del niño ya que por alguna razón tenia esperanzas de que estuviera con vida, cuando se acerco lo vio y no podía creer lo que había pasado ante sus ojos ,ese era el día que todo comenzó el momento que la historia de Uzumaki Naruto cambio.

5 años después

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

……………………………..eso es imposible pero si los miembros del ambu nos dijeron!!

……… ustedes oyeron al pequeño

…. Quiero que mi muerte no sea tan dolorosa

…. ¡¡Gracias!!

….¡¡¡¡solo quiso protegerme!!!!

Un grito que conlleva desesperación

**[(El rostro de la muerte reflejado en un niño que por su inocencia pago y que a pesar de su destino altivo se hallo, sin temer a lo desconocido desapareció quedando solo oscuridad en su atrojado corazón.)]**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿?: ahahhgagga -se despertó al alba cuando el sol estaba por salir -maldición otra vez ese sueño; no es una pesadilla -mientras se secaba el sudor y ponía sus manos en su rostro para luego mirar al sol que salía -creo que jamás tendré paz.

Toc, toc, toc (la puerta).

¿?: (No la oyó ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero una vez mas golpearon, esta vez mas fuerte) demonios quien será tan temprano -abre la puerta -¡¡tu!! Pero que haces aquí.

¿?2: Jejeje es que como ayer dijeron que éramos equipo pensé que seria mejor venirte a buscarte así iríamos juntos donde el sensei y pues……bueno…tal vez…….tendríamos una……. -Baja la mirada.

¿?: (Con el seño fruncido) ¡una que!

¿?2: Pues una… una... -Poco sonrojada -... Una cita -cerrando sus ojos pero cuando los abrió vio que su compañero ya estaba dentro de su casa así que no la oyó

¿?: Espérame un momento me cambio y nos vamos, -dirigiéndose a su habitación -ja veremos que prueba nos pondrá Kakashi espero que estés preparada.

¿?2: (Triste por lo ocurrido) si "el es tan frio como siempre pero eso lo hace ser mas guay" [Inner: (Ya se imaginaran quien es) dámelo a mi y veras que te lo caliento], kiaaaaaaaaa -grito por sus pensamientos o los de su inner, exaltando al ahí presente que salió para ver lo que ocurría

¿?: Pasó algo Sakura.

Sakura: (con su mano de un lado a otro) no es solo que estoy emocionada por la prueba. [Inner: y por estar contigo]

¿?: Te comportas raro, bueno siempre lo haces -decía con ese tono tan frio y seductor al menos para la peli-rosa

Sakura: que soy rara -al oír estas palabras cayo una piedra de unos 100 kl que su inner sostenía, mientras salía de la casa del muchacho repetía ¡rara! ¡Rara! ¡Rara!

Acto seguido Sakura y el chico iban encaminados al lugar de entrenamiento # 7 ya que ahí los había citado su sensei y además ese día también conocerían a su nuevo compañero de equipo, según Kakashi la razón de que su nuevo compañero no hubiese estado en la academia con ellos era porque había sido instruido por un maestro particular cosa que no agrado al compañero de la peli-rosa.

Llegaron a la hora indicada pero lastimosamente tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para que su sensei llegara y lo peor era que al llegar puso una escusa de lo más extraña, los chicos aprenderían con el tiempo que no importase la situación su sensei siempre haría lo mismo entonces:

Kakashi: bueno como ya hemos perdido tiempo [ ¿? y Sakura: "que descaro si fue por su causa" pensaban] hare las cosas mas pronto posible -sacando los dos cascabeles -tienen que quitarme esto y para hacerlo tienen que venir con la intensión de matarme, lo entienden!!

Sakura: pero Kakashi-sensei no tendríamos que esperar que nuestro compañero llegase [inner: tal vez se le olvido]

Kakashi: emm… pero -no pudo concluir

¿?: Pensé que estabas preparada Sakura, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta, desde el instante en que llegamos hemos sido vigilados por nuestro compañero de equipo.

Sakura: ¡¡¡que!!! -Con los ojos en blanco

¿?: vaya la persona que se ha estado escondiendo es muy mala para eso, pero que tú no la hayas detectado significa que eres incluso inferior a esta.

Sakura: (en decaimiento profundo).

Kakashi: ¡bueno! ¡Bueno! Eso no es importante pero creo que es mejor que las conozcáis no creen (gritando hacia a un árbol cercano) ya puedes salir ¡!!

Del árbol salió una sombra que se poso en frente del equipo para sorpresa del muchacho y desagrado de Sakura era una chica.

Chica: vaya era de esperar viniendo de ti, en verdad los rumores son ciertos

¿?: ja hasta un retardado podría verte con esa ropa, desde cuando un árbol tiene hojas moradas (decía con ironía)

Chica: mmmmm pues mi primera impresión de ti, déjame pensarlo……. Es…. ¡que te odio!

¿?: Tsk……

Chica: oiga este antipático y antisocial va a ser mi compañero -preguntaba a Kakashi con desdén señalando al chico

Sakura: ¡no se quien eres pero no permitiré que le hables así, entendiste!

La chica se acerco la miro de arriba abajo, de un lado para el otro la rodeo, mientras que Sakura veía con extraño lo que estaba haciendo.

Sakura: que estas haciendo -con una vena en su frente

Chica: oiga también seré compañera de esta niña tan plana que parece hombre -decía a Kakashi

Inner Sakura: (prendida en llamas) ¡¡¡yoshhhhhhhh la matare, la descuartizare y cuando este enterrada bailare encima de ella!!!

Kakashi: -con una sonrisa estilo Kakashi -ahora que el equipo esta completo creo que lo mejor es que se presenten entre ustedes y que hablen un poco de si mismos, yo empezare. Mi nombre es Hakate Kakashi no me gusta nada y bueno no tengo interés en mucho.

Chica: ¡¡que encantador!! -Con una gota en la cabeza

Sakura: mi nombre es Haruno Sakura -desganada -me gusta -se anima viendo al chico de al lado -y odio -viendo a la chica).

Chica: je je pues mi nombre es kaishiro Zumi vivo en Konoha desde hace tres años y en ese tiempo me convertí en ninja -orgullosa por sus palabras ya que por lo general se necesita de 4 o mas años -¡me gusta mucho todo tipo de comida y desde ahora lo odio a el! -señalaba al chico

Kakashi: tu turno -señalando al chico

¿?: Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke (Pues quien más iba a ser) no me interesa nada, solo tengo una ambición y es matar a cierta persona y renacer mi clan.

Zumi: que tipo mas sombrío -con una gota en la cabeza

Kakashi: ¡¡muy bien ahora que ya se conocen no retrasaremos mas esto tienen hasta al medio día así que equipo 7 empezamos!!

______________________________ ______________________________ ______________________________ _

mientras que en un lugar muy lejos de Konoha se encontraba un rubio , estaba en lo alto de un acantilado mirando fijamente el cielo gris del cual caía una fuerte lluvia , sus ojos azules como el mas frio hielo, el estaba parado fijamente sintiendo las gotas de lluvia caer en su cara que bajaban por su brazo y se perdían en una katana que sostenía y el agua vagamente limpiaba un liquido espeso y rojizo, tras el un grupo de unos 20 shinobis derrotados, parecía una carnicería.

¿?: Ja porque les mostraste piedad Naruto!

Naruto: no es piedad -con una voz fría y sin expresión -ellos sufrirán mas vivos con las heridas que tienen, matarlos solo acortaría su sufrimiento.

¿?: De que hablas si sus heridas no son mortales.

Naruto: (con una sonrisa a media y una expresión casi de locura) tal vez su cuerpo se curara pero su interior y su mente nunca sanara, los herí en su corazón y orgullo. Como shinobis ya no servirán porque cada vez que peleen mi rostro verán y la vergüenza de ser derrotado por un niño los carcomerá y sin gloria en batalla como basura morirán. No crees que eso es divertido -cerrando sus ojos y abriendo sus manos permitiendo que la tormenta lo envuelva -Kyuubi-san

Kyuubi: tienes razón además ellos mismos se lo buscaron, ¡¡¡pero aun así eres muy blando mocoso!!!

Naruto: di lo que quieras Kyuubi-san pero creo que ya es hora de irnos, esta vez iremos al norte

Kyuubi: ¿y que hay por ahí?

Naruto: según el mapa hay un pequeño país costero.

Kyuubi: ¿país costero?

Naruto: si, se llama país de la ola puede ser interesante, no lo crees Kyuubi-san (mientras ponía su katana en la funda y saltaba al acantilado)

Alone in the dark

Kyuubi: ¿país costero?

Naruto: si, se llama país de la ola, Puede ser interesante, no lo crees Kyuubi-san (mientras ponía su Katana en la funda y saltaba al acantilado).

Entre tanto en Konoha el grupo 7 estaba pasando por dificultades con Kakashi por su falta de trabajo en equipo aunque la verdad Zumi era muy buena no podía compararse con Sasuke quien daba otra prospectiva de la palabra genio cosa que impresionaba mucho a Kakashi y a sus compañeras mientras la prueba seguía su curso alguien mas los observaba desde lejos.

- Ha crecido mucho no cree Hokage-sama

- Tienes razón Iruka (con su pipa en la boca) se ha convertido en un estupendo gennin (soltaba el humo de su boca) a pesar de su pasado es una persona de buen corazón.

- Mmm tiene razón, aunque aun no comprendo, porque no estudio con los demás estudiantes de la academia.

- Pues eso es mas que un capricho mío (mientras esbozaba una sonrisa)

- Es raro viniendo de usted Hokage-sama, en especial que mantuviera oculto que usted fue su instructor.

- Lo hice pensando en su bienestar pero (poniendo un semblante triste y nostálgico) después de lo ocurrido la gente de Konoha trato de redimirse aceptando a Zumi como una igual a pesar de saber lo que es, el pueblo por culpa la trata como una niña normal y quienes sienten mas de esa culpa incluso la consienten tratando de quitar esos demonios que los atormentan.

- Se refiere a lo ocurrido hace 5 años.

- Si, aunque Konoha trato de borrar esa historia y enterrarla, pero eso es algo que jamás se podrá hacer los hechos de esos días quedaran gravadas en los corazones de quienes presenciaron aquella atrocidad y en especial de aquel muchacho (mirando a Sasuke que enviaba un Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu a Kakashi ) aunque también gracias a eso la pequeña Zumi logro sanar esas heridas tan profundas e incluso amar a este pueblo como si fuera el suyo .

- Entiendo eso Hokage-sama pero……………

- Se lo quieres decir Iruka , en verdad el precio fue demasiado alto, creo que también por eso la hice mi estudiante, cuando miro los ojos de Zumi veo la misma pureza que había en los suyos, al menos creo que esa es mi manera de redimirme ya que en aquella ocasión no pude hacer nada, cada noche los recuerdos no me dejan dormir y en mi mente divagan una y otra vez esas imágenes ( miraba hacia el suelo quitándose la pipa de la boca) he inclusive después de tanto tiempo no logro asimilarlas.

- Hokage-sama…… no fue su culpa y lo puedo asegurar ya que yo estuve ahí…………..aunque en ocasiones no hubiese querido estar.

- Parece que fue ayer cuando entregue su corazón al demonio……………….

Flash back hace 5 años

El Hokage se abría paso entre la multitud, todas las miradas apuntaban al suelo, era verdad, habían perdido su honor, mientras Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage, entraba a la torre para ver el estado del niño ya que por alguna razón tenia esperanzas de que viviera, cuando se acerco lo vio y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían el cuerpo casi inerte del hiperactivo y alegre Naruto.

Se acerco a los médicos ninjas y estos le dijeron que no había esperanzas, al lado suyo un chunnin que tenia una cicatriz en la nariz, este ayudo a llevar al niño al interior y se quedo observando ya que podía entender en algo la soledad que había tenido que soportar el rubio.

- Entonces no hay alguna solución

- Lo sentimos Hokage-sama no podemos hacer nada (decía el jefe medico)

- (se acercaba al niño para acariciar su cabello) lo siento pequeño no pude hacer mas por ti…… espero (caían lagrimas) que puedas perdonar….me * falle Minato, lo siento pero falle*pensaba, en ese momento sintió como una mano cogía la suya.

- No llores viejo, tu eres el Hokage, se vería mal que alguien te viese derramando lagrimas por un demonio (decía el pequeño niño casi sin aliento pero con una sonrisa sincera)

- Naruto si pudiera hacer algo, si pudiera cambiar mi vida por la tuya, sin tan solo (lagrimas de impotencia) pudiera (sus palabras fueron entrecortadas porque el niño cerraba sus ojos)

- Jejeje siento mucho sueño creo que dormiré un poco viejo -decía Naruto

- Kyuubi!!!!! Si estas ahí responde (gritando) no permitas que muera se que tu puedes hacerlo Kyuubi (gritando mas alto).

- Mmmm…. Sa..ru…to…bi (voz pausante y tétrica) cuanto tiempo hace ya!! Creo que serán 8 años exactamente (decía el zorro con una voz que dejaba helados a todos los presentes)

- Si esos son exactamente los años que llevas encerrado, jamás pensé en volver a oír tu voz kitsune y tampoco quería hacerlo pero las circunstancias lo ameritan, sabes muy bien que si el muere tu desaparecerás entonces por que no lo curas.

- Jajajajajajajaja viejo estas senil, el sello del cuarto en parte depende de su voluntad y su voluntad fue quebrantada por ustedes estúpidos humanos, jajaaa como van las cosas estaré libre en poco tiempo y así podre….(el kitsune no pudo concluir)

- El senil eres tu zorro aun en su lecho de muerte el niño tiene el suficiente espíritu para encerarte, prueba de eso es que aun no puede materializar tu chacra.

- Viejo eres molesto (decía el Kyuubi con diversión) pero tienes razón aunque su espíritu es fuerte pero su voluntad no lo es y pronto morirá a menos que…

- A menos que qué!! (Decía el Hokage al obtener una luz de esperanza)

- A menos que me lo entregues

- Entregártelo, a que te refieres con eso Kyuubi -decía el Hokage

- Tu lo has dich,o Naruto tiene un espíritu y potencial increíble, juntos haríamos grandes cosas por eso lo quiero y por primera vez apostare mi existencia a tu decisión, así que decide rápido Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

- apostar tu existencia, con eso quieres decir que estas dispuesto a desaparecer junto con la muerte de Naruto * eso significa que el podría liberarse del sello fácilmente, pero porque no lo hace*

- porque quiero a este niño!! (El Sandaime se sorprendió) je te preguntas como supe lo que estabas pensando pues es fácil adivinarlo al ver tu rostro.

- Ya veo! Dime que es lo que deseas a cambio.

- Nada solo necesito que hagas algo -con aire triunfador decía el Kyuubi.

- Para que salves su vida hare lo que sea necesario

- Solo necesito que dibujes el sello del fuego en su brazo izquierdo, con su propia sangre eso es todo.

- *no puede acaso el Kyuubi, no importa creo que esta es la única salida* esta bien. Sarutobi cogió una pluma y corto una mano del niño que estaba inconsciente al borde de la muerte lentamente inscribió el kanji del fuego en el brazo desnudo del niño.

- Ahora este es nuestro pacto (empezó a recitar el demonio) "la sangre que nos une y el poder que compartimos ahora nos hará uno Uzumaki Naruto" al acabar de decir estas palabras el sello con la sangre empezó a mezclarse con el chacra rojo que emanaba de su cuerpo y poco a poco en su brazo fue tatuándose el símbolo del fuego cubriéndolo hasta su codo mientras que el niño se levanto del golpe gritando , este grito se oyó en toda la aldea era en verdad espeluznante el sello del estomago empezó a girar desvaneciéndose y la jaula donde se encontraba el Kyuubi fue desapareciendo hasta convertirse en una cueva confortable para el zorro, las marcas de sus mejillas se desvanecieron al igual que el sello y poco a poco el chacra rojo que lo envolvió se evaporaba alrededor de su cuerpo entonces el despertó completamente pero sus ojos ya no eran esos azules vivos si no unos azules fríos y muertos.

- Na..na .ru..to estas bien (preguntaba el Hokage que se levantaba del suelo después de recibir una descarga de chacra emanado por el niño)

- Si Hokage-sama me encuentro mejor que antes (respondió el rubio con una voz tan fría y calculadora que haría que cualquier villano temblase pero al cabo de decir estas palabras cayo al suelo nuevamente)

- Pero que demonios paso!! (Recriminaba el Sandaime)

- El esta bien pero su poder, mi poder!! es demasiado para su cuerpo por ahora lo mejor será que le enseñe a utilizarlo pero para eso necesitare ir a mi templo en la parte sur de este país jajaja crees que alguien podría llevarnos viejo -decía el Kyuubi.

- Maldito demonio lo tenias planeado, que le has hecho.

- Yo nada, el por si solo bloqueo sus sentimientos, eso será mejor para mi, una marioneta que controlar a mi antojo pero no te preocupes viejo no tenemos intención de destruir Konoha… por ahora !jajjajja… pero contéstame alguien puede llevarnos a mi templo.

- Eso es suicidio nadie que se aventure a las tierras prohibidas ha regresado y tu quieres ir allí estas demente.

- Yo iré… permita ir Hokage sama así limpiare mi honor y también……. Podre pagar por mi error decía el ambu #3 que estaba en el lugar.

- Estas seguro… si vas no volverás decía el Sandaime.

- Si por favor

- Y nosotros lo acompañaremos (se oyó tres voces mas, era el resto del equipo quien también querían redimirse entrando a la torre)

- Que cuarteto masss encantadorrrr! Se me van a salir las lagrimas, primero casi lo matan y ahora están dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por el en verdad los humanos son interesantes (decía con ironía y mucha diversión el Kyuubi desde el interior de Naruto)

- No esperaba menos del mejor grupo ambu de Konoha (recrimino el Hokage que le entregaba al niño)

A la mañana siguiente cuatro figuras desaparecían en el amanecer para nunca mas volverse a ver y mientras que del destino del rubio jamás se volvió a saber

Fin flashback

El examen ya había acabado con la aprobación del nuevo equipo 7 el Hokage quien se perdió en sus pensamientos fue sacado de estos por la alegría de Zumi al ser ya una ninja.

Sin dejarse ver dio la vuelta y regresaba a su despacho junto con Iruka satisfecho y entristecido; satisfecho por Zumi, entristecido por fantasmas del pasado.

- en verdad tienes su mismo espíritu Zumi

- dijo algo Hokage-sama pregunto Iruka

- no nada solo desvaríos míos * Naruto espero que te encuentres bien y que ese espíritu aun no se halla borrado por completo* el viejo vio hacia la montaña Hokage mientras pensaba, Naruto susurro y en ese momento el viento sus palabras llevo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Kage bushin no Jutsu -tres clones salieron y acabaron con un combo de patadas a dos adversarios que salieron de repente de entre los arboles mientras que el original sin inmutarse se dirigió por el camino en ese momento se detuvo por el soplido del viento en el cual pareció oír su nombre.

- Parece que sombras del pasado me han recordado -decía con tono frio mientras seguía su camino y sus clones desaparecían atrás suyo dejando casi muertos a los dos ninjas chunnin del país de la roca. –eso fue fácil pero al parecer alguien me esta persiguiendo quien crees que sea Kyuubi-san

- Yo que se déjame dormir!! Después de viajar por casi 2 años nos hemos ganado enemigos así que la lista es bien grande

- Pero este debe ser alguien con dinero porque han contratado varios shinobis de algunas aldeas, pero que mas da ninguno me divierte (con una sonrisa a medias)- que molestia aquí viene mas basura-

El resto del equipo venia a atacar a Naruto quien tranquilamente ponía su mano en su espada………………….

.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apariencias de Naruto y Zumi

Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto

Edad: 12 a 13 años

Aspecto: traje negro completamente el la parte superior un chaleco sin mangas dejando ver su tatuaje en el brazo, camisa negra con un sello en la parte superior izquierda de color naranja oscuro sin mangas , pantalón de jounnin negro, pantuflas negras no tiene ninguna banda ya que no es de Konoha oficialmente , una Katana en su espalda en la parte de atrás un sello (el sello del anime) de color naranja oscuro, ocasionalmente tiene un abrigo negro que le baja hasta las pantorrillas (igual al de Yondaime pero negro) tienes coderas y utiliza guantes de kendo para variar negros je.

Arma: (Antares la hoja escarlata) originalmente del dios del fuego utilizada en la guerra de los dioses [cuando tenga el nombre en japonés lo pongo] gran poder con su chacra la hoja de la espada se vuelve roja de ahí su nombre.  
Bijju: Kyuubi no kitsune

Nombre: Kaishiro Zumi

Edad: 12 a 13 años

Historia: se sabe que es de una aldea ninja que fue aniquilada en una solo noche por dos hombres que buscaban algo, fue acogida por un desconocido que investigaba alguna cosa y enviada hace 3 años a Konoha, por alguna razón ella es tratada muy bien por los habitantes de la aldea a pesar de que saben que alberga un bijju.

Curiosidades: aprendiz del actual Hokage, le gusta comer mucho y entrenar también lo que mas odia en la vida es que la llamen nena.

Aspecto: cabello blanco hasta mas debajo de cuello no largo, ojos color negro, lleva vestido una camisa blanca que tiene un solo tirante dejando ver su cuerpo mas desarrollado que cualquier niña de su edad [por eso llamo a Sakura plana] encima una chaleco morado corto solo llega al ombligo que lo tiene descubierto parcialmente, utiliza pantalones sueltos a la cintura [tipo Hinata en el anime] sandalias azules. Utiliza su banda de Shinobi en la pierna izquierda

Arma: ¿?

Bijju: nibi (mascota del dios de la muerte) figura de un gato con dos colas--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

capt3 El llanto de un demonio

El día anterior fue ajetreado para el nuevo equipo 7, a pesar de los conflictos presentados demostraron que podían ser un magnifico grupo y hoy era el día de su primera misión, como siempre los tres gennins esperaron mucho tiempo a su sensei para luego recibir la decepcionante noticia de una misión de rango d la cual consistía en atrapar a un gato que parecía mas un escapista profesional que una mascota en eso gastaron su día y para varias los siguientes días fueron de misiones similares a esta , cosa que molesto a cierta kunoichi y aunque no lo quería aceptar al chico de la mirada afilada.

"en el despacho del Hokage"

- Viejo ya basta de misiones aburridas no nos iremos de aquí hasta una misión mas entretenida -reclamaba al Hokage Zumi

- Zumi no seas irrespetuosa -reclamaba Iruka

- No creo que tenga que explicarte la situación de los gennins

- No es solo que quiero una gran aventura , que dices por favor (ojitos de gato) Sarutobi-sensei (siempre le decía así cuando deseaba algo a cambio)

- Pues bien- decía el Hokage- les daré una misión de rango c (dirigiendo su voz al pasillo) ya puede usted entrar

Por la puerta apareció un hombre de edad media , pasado de copas y con muy malos modales.

- Bien servirán a este hombre de escolta hasta un país costero su misión sale dentro de una hora y por ser esta su primera misión de rango c Kakashi ira con ustedes

- Yataaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Grito Zumi

- Imp-imp estos mocoso me servirán de escolta, no se ven muy confiables que digamos -proclamo el hombre

- no se preocupe aunque son jóvenes también son shinobis y en todo caso también va un ninja de primera clase - señalando a Kakashi que leía su libro del icha-icha paradaise.

- "estoy muerto" pensaba el hombre.

- Muy bien equipo 7 nos vemos en la salida del pueblo en 1 hora por lo demás ya saben que necesitan llevar así que los espero -dijo Kakashi mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo-.

______________________________ ______________________________ ______________________________-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un rubio peleaba en campo abierto con tres shinobis de la aldea oculta de la niebla, los shinobis no presentaban ningún reto para el joven Uzumaki pero alguien estaba observándolo todo.

- Es increíble no puedo creérmelo aun, el Hokage lo ha estado buscando por cuatro años y ahora me lo encuentro por casualidad, pero lo que mas me sorprende es su habilidad a pesar de estar peleando contra chunnin ni siquiera parece estar esforzándose creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para poder cumplir los deseos del Sandaime y llevarlo a Konoha.

- A Konoha? Y por que quería ir a ese lugar -decía el rubio que se encontraba en un árbol parado dejando sin aliento al misterioso personaje , que a pesar de ser un Junín no pudo sentir la presencia del chico y mucho menos imaginar que estaba tan cerca.

- Tu!!! En que momento………pero si estabas peleando ahí (señalando a unos 20 metros) la sorpresa fue mas cuando vio al rubio en el mismo lugar acabando de derrotar a los tres shinobis después de analizarlo un rato llego a una conclusión y pronuncio kage bushin

- Si! No era de esperar menos de un Junín de Konoha -mientras lanzaba un kunai obligándolo a salir de su escondite y situarse en campo abierto donde hace milésimas de segundo había acabado la batalla.

- Pero que…… ya entiendo así que el original (volteándose a ver a Naruto quien enfundaba su Katana) eres tu ¡!!

- (el chico regresaba la mirada con una expresión fría dejando sorprendido al presente) dígame que quiere usted aquí!! - Con un tono amenazante- (entre tanto el clon que arrojo el kunai desaparecía en un puf)…. Ya entiendo con que el viejo quiere mi regreso pero creo que eso no será posible, mis lazos con Konoha murieron hace mucho tiempo así que dígale eso al Sandaime y por favor márchese!

- Ja a pesar de estar amenazándome lo haces con cortesía y respeto eres todo un caballero( con ironía y diversión) pero (poniendo una cara seria) las ordenes son concretas cualquier Shinobi de Konoha ,tiene la orden directa de que si te encontrasen, te llevara a la aldea, sea por las buenas o (sacando un kunai) por las malas….

- Vaya creo que no me zafare de esto tan fácilmente, pero también me divierte después de pelear con tanta basura en verdad tengo un reto, donde apostare mi vida -decía mientras se ponía en guardia y soltaba su Katana para un lado.

- Jmm acaso no vas a utilizar tu juguetito o es que (poniéndose enojada) me estas subestimando, porque te advierto que si es eso puedes perder tu vida!!

- No (mirada fría y perdida) al contrario (media sonrisa) estoy preparándome para luchar en serio, mi espada pesa mucho y puedo darme cuenta que tu no eres alguien que se deba tomar a la ligera.

- Mm te has dado cuenta y aun así quieres pelear, que niño mas tonto -al cabo de decir estas palabras vio al rubio a un paso de ella con un kunai en la mano.

- Por favor (mirada fría directo a los ojos de la kunoichi) yo tampoco soy alguien que deba tomas a la liguera, si no se concentra usted también puede perder su vida -le decía mientras que la kunoichi daba una voltereta hacia atrás para evitar el kunai.

Después la ninja con su propio kunai se abalanzo al rubio , este lo esquivo saltando pero acto después la mujer también salto tratando de conectarle una patada pero no pudo ya que el rubio creo un kage bushin para q recibiera el golpe en su lugar y antes de que este desapareciera ayudo al original a maniobrase en el aire conectando un golpe en el estomago de la kunoichi pero cuando se dio cuenta era un Kawarimi no Jutsu (Técnica Del Reemplazo) después vio como ella aparecía por atrás suyo pero el rubio se agacho hasta el punto de tocar el suelo y con un rápido movimiento de pies quiso asestar un golpe en las tobillos de la mujer , pero esta dio un extraño hacia atrás quedando parada y en posición de ataque.

- usted en verdad es buena -decía con tono monótono y sin expresión el rubio

- Chiquillo dime quien te enseño taijutsu

El rubio no respondió y se fue de nuevo a atacar recordándole que si no se concentraba ella podía perder su vida.

______________________________ ______________________________ ____________________________

con el equipo 7 y tazuma

Frente a ellos, aquel imponente hombre cargando esa colosal espada, como si se tratara de un simple kunai en su mano, miraba directamente al grupo de gennin y a su jounnin, el cual permanecía quieto y calmado.

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí, pero si no es mismísimo ninja copia- Comento en tono irónico zabuza.  
Camino lentamente hasta quedar enfrente de Kakashi, acto seguido Zabuza se lanzo sobre el, el sonido de esa arma colosal, golpeando el kunai que apenas y pudo sacar a tiempo el ninja copia, disperso a las aves de lugar, mientras las chispas de la presión que hacia el acero, saltaban al rostro del jounnin de la hoja.

- Lo siento Kakashi, pero no tengo intención de conocer por que eres llamado, el ninja sharingan- Decía Zabuza, aplicando mas fuerza en su empuje.

- Demonios, esperaba tener tiempo para revelarlo, ahora estoy en un problema- Pensaba Kakashi, desviando la mirada un segundo hasta sus gennin – ustedes estarán bien, saben trabajar en equipo, no podrá pasarlos… "eso espero" - regreso la mirada a Zabuza –Bien, supongo que esto será entre tu y yo -Dijo, comenzando a regresar el ataque.

A pesar de estar relativamente lejos de la acción, los tres gennin, avían logrado escuchar parte de la conversación, para Sasuke fue un golpe, saber que su sensei, era llamado en ninja sharingan.

-No puede ser…, si es verdad, eso quiere decir, que Kakashi-sensei, podría ser, mi única familia- Pensaba el moreno, que seguía en estado de shock, al saber que tal ves no estaba del todo solo.

- demonios por lo menos nos pudo haber hablado de eso, hemos estado trabajando muy duro, y aun así no ganamos su confianza- Pensaba Zumi, apretando los puños de furia – ¿Que acaso no sabe lo que significaría para Sasuke? - Termino, mientras miraba directamente la batalla.

Mientras ambos jounnin forcejeaban, una densa niebla empezó a llenar el lugar, poco a poco, la visibilidad se iba hacendó menor, dejando fuera de la vista de Kakashi a su equipo, en ese instante ambos se separaron, escuchándose de nuevo el sonido del choque de metales.

-¿Qué pasa, Kakashi?- Se escucho de todas direcciones, al mismo tiempo que el jounnin de la niebla desapareció en ella –Kirigakure no Jutsu- Se escucho de todas partes.

Kakashi rápidamente comenzó a acumular chacra, lanzando una fuerte oleada de esta en todas direcciones, dispersando algo de la niebla a su alrededor, cuando pudo ver, observo como Zabuza se encontraba introduciendo una gran cantidad de chacra en el agua, y aprovecho el momento para liberar su ojo izquierdo, el cual mostraba al sharingan, cuando regreso la mirada, el jounnin de la niebla había desaparecido.

-Muy tarde, Kakashi- Se escucho por detrás de el.

Cuando miro atrás, sus tres gennin junto con Tazuna, estaban a merced de Zabuza, este giro su espada, cortando los cuatro cuerpos en un instante, cuando sonaron cuatro explosiones dejando solo humo.

-¿Qué rayos?- Se pregunto

-Lo ves Zabuza, desgraciadamente para ti, mi equipo cumple con su labor de ninjas -se burlo Kakashi.

Cuando Zabuza noto que los gennin junto con su cliente, estaban sobre un árbol y el cayo en la trampa.

-¡Ahora Sasuke!- Se escucho de la kunoichi de pelo blanquecino.

De inmediato este apareció realizando sellos frente a Zabuza, que parecía aun no salir de su asombro.

-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!- La bola de fuego salida de los labios de Sasuke parecía estar calcinando al jounnin.

-¡Bien echo, Sasuke!- Se escucho el grito emocionado de Zumi–Ese plan fue excelente Sakura- Felicito a la kunoichi.

-No era la gran cosa- Refiriéndose a Zabuza -Supongo que fue un gran plan, Sakura- Dijo Sasuke, felicitando a la ojiverde, en su usual tono frió de voz –Ahora veo que no es tan inútil- Pensó, con aires de superioridad.  
Pero acto seguido apareció el Shinobi de la niebla atrás de Sasuke dándole un golpe, su compañera trato de ayudarlo pero corrió con la misma suerte mientras Sakura se encontraba protegiendo a tazuma y vio como sus compañeros estaban a merced del asesino de la niebla. Kakashi trato de ayudarlos pero ya era tarde cayo en la trampa

-Me decepcionas, Kakashi- Se escucho detrás del ninja copia -Suirō no Jutsu- Dijo Zabuza, realizando unos sellos. En un instante el ninja copia se vio a si mismo atrapado en una prisión de agua, de la cual le era imposible escapar, ante la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros.

Kakashi al verse aprisionado se dirigió a su equipo pidiendo que se marcharan pero como respuesta vio como una cola morada emergía de una inconsciente Zumi, mientras que el aire se volvía denso.

Sasuke despertaba solo para toparse que su compañera adquiría rasgos felinos y una pequeña cola aparecía en su espalda, su sorpresa solo contrastaba con la expresión de Sakura, tazuma, Kakashi y el mismo zabuza .

- Sin duda eso es a lo que se refería el Hokage- "la verdad que la entreno muy bien Sarutobi-sama"- pensaba el peliblanco.

Zumi despertó y con una mano hecho garra ataco a zabuza, este para poder protegerse tubo que posar sus dos manos en su espada, al hacerlo libero a Kakashi pero no se dio cuenta ya que la niña lo seguía atacando pero a pesar de su poder zabuza tenia mas experiencia por lo cual logro acertar un golpe con el inverso de su espada dejándola completamente inconsciente, este momento fue aprovechado por Kakashi para mostrarle a zabuza todo su poder y el del sharingan.

______________________________ ______________________________ ___________________________

Mientras la pelea de Naruto con la kunoichi estaba ligeramente empatada a pesar de que los dos utilizaron jutsu y mucha fuerza pero la superior resistencia del rubio se hacia presente.

- "demonios si esto sigue así yo perderé" pensaba la kunoichi

-que acaso ya te has cansado

- ni lo pienses- mientras se dirigía a atacar.

Naruto empezó a realizar algunos sello con su manos mientras tiraba varios shuriken y pronunciaba kage shuriken no jutsu y salían varias sombras de las armas pero la kunoichi los contrarresto con su kunai dejándole ver su experiencia pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar sintió como un kunai se clavaba directamente en su costado un poco mas abajo de su pecho.

______________________________ ______________________________ _____________________________

en el país de la ola todo había concluido con la supuesta muerte de zabuza gracias a la intervención de un cazador de fugitivos de sus aldea natal, tanto Zumi como Kakashi estaban exhaustos por el uso de chacra, Kakashi felicito a su equipo pero tenia que explicar muchas cosas a decir verdad Zumi también tenia que hacerlo pero Sasuke ya se imaginaba que era , ya que en el pasado había conocido a una persona igual.

-bien todos vendrán a mi casa!! Proclamaba tazuma

en ese momento el equipo 7 fue a albergarse a la casa del constructor de puentes.

______________________________ ______________________________ ____________________________

ya había caído la noche y una kunoichi despertaba con un dolor en su costado, al lado de ella había algo de comida y una fogata, intento buscar a alguien pero estaba sola. Pensó un momento y recordó como había llegado a esa situación.

Flash back

un kunai se incrustaba en un costado al alzar a ver vio como un grupo de 6 shinobis seguramente compañeros de los que antes había derrotado el rubio venia y entonces entendió porque el rubio había parado tan súbitamente, pero ella no se percato por estar concentrada en la pelea y lo pago su descuido con la herida que tenia. Pensó que era su fin pero para sorpresa de esta el rubio evito que cayera y es mas hizo un clon y la llevo a un lugar seguro después de eso ya todo estaba borroso

fin flash back

sentía que su herida estaba casi sanada lo cual era muy extraño, era como si en ella hubiesen utilizado un jutsu medico poderoso y también su herida estaba vendada en forma que cubría todo su pecho, un momento- vendas, pecho, curado.

-kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (grito) maldito mocoso se atrevió, se atrevió a....aaa des..nudar mi pecho, esto no se quedara así ya lo vera la próxima vez, sabrá quien es (grito mas) MITARASHI ANKO.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en una muy pequeña cueva se encontraba un rubio cansado estaba sentado junto con su katana.

- en Konoha hay gente muy fuerte, tal vezz...... solo tal vez podría (con voz fría y ojos sin emotividad alguna)

- estas pensando en regresar -preguntaba el Kyuubi

-y si fuera así que!!

-vaya hoy estas roñosos mocoso

-déjame en paz no he decidido nada, pero por el momento ya tenemos otra razón para ir a la ola Kyuubi-san.

- quien hubiese pensado que el que nos ha estado molestando sea ese gordo asqueroso de Gato, yo te dije que lo mataras en el país de las aves, cuanto tiempo hace ya.

-2 años, pero te aseguro que esta vez lo acabare Kyuubi-san, pero por ahora quiero estar solo.

-mmm da igual quiero dormir así que...........

-tal vez si regresara… Solo tal vez -decía el rubio mientras se paraba a contemplar la luna como muchas veces hacia y como su única compañera a la luna respondía:

Me pregunto como se siente estar vivo...  
¿Qué se siente respirar?  
No entiendo q sentido tiene  
abrir los ojos cada mañana  
si es tan dulce descansar en el silencio de la oscuridad  
Encerrado en esta celda  
Triste cárcel sin muros  
Oscura prisión sin barreras  
todo lo veo oscuro  
todo me lleva a la tristeza  
y en la soledad del mundo  
no hay alguien quien me comprenda  
Por qué soy yo el que  
parece un alma en pena  
Que viste siempre de negro  
Como negra es mi alma entera  
Por qué las nubes oscuras  
Ocultan mi sol y lo ciegan  
Por qué ya ni tan siquiera  
Puedo ver las estrellas  
No hay nada ni amigos, ni amor  
Ya no hay nada que me pueda  
Rescatar de esta tristeza  
De esta prisión sin barreras  
Moriré contando el tiempo  
de soledad que me queda.

Mientras recitaba estas palabras a la luna bajaba su cabeza, un viento las llevaba hasta convertirse en susurros que en los corazones se perdían, este era el llanto, el llanto de un demonio.

Mi lugar que proteger

Al siguiente día el rubio despertó encima de un árbol, la noche anterior se quedo contemplando la luna y las estrellas, eso en verdad lo calmaba y le hacia sentir algo de paz en su atrojado ser. Mientras que en el país de la ola mas exactamente en la casa de Tazuma despertaba una hermosa niña de cabello blanco, lo primero que vio cuando abrió sus ojos era que su instructor Junín se encontraba en una cama de al lado con mucho cuidado y evitando hacer ruido se paro pero entonces escucho.

- Ya te sientes mejor Zumi -preguntaba el peliblanco.

- A Kakashi-sensei estaba despierto dígame se encuentra mejor.

- ¡No! (decía Kakashi con cansancio) Creo que tendré que estar en cama una semana pero eso no es lo que te preocupa verdad

- Hmp no!! (La expresión de la cara de la chica era triste)

- Dime que es lo que te tiene de esa forma.

- Pues la verdad………….. Es que... ayer yo me enoje mucho y cuando eso pasa.

- Entiendo y ahora estas preocupada por lo que puedan pensar Sasuke y Sakura!! Verdad

- si un poco!- decía la peliblanca mientras posaba su mirada en el suelo- es que tan solo no muchas personas me han visto de esa forma y…..

- crees que te podrían tener miedo! -Exclamo Kakashi (la chica lo regreso a mirar sorprendida) -pues no te preocupes Sakura estaba sorprendida pero a la vez estaba emocionada al ver lo fuerte que eres, aunque jamás lo aceptara -decía con una sonrisa -y en cuanto a Sasuke… El tiene sus razones para admirarte ya que sabe lo cruel que puede ser llevar esa carga aunque tampoco lo aceptara.

- Que y como sabe todo eso sensei!!

- Pues ellos estuvieron muy pendientes de ti anoche incluso Sasuke se quedo cuidante la mitad de la noche.

- Eso hizo!! (Se sorprendió al saber que el Uchiha tan frio se preocupo por ella y entonces recordó lo sucedido ayer en cuanto a su sensei) Kakashi-sensei usted es familia de Sasuke -pregunto directamente esperando que la respuesta sea sin rodeos

- No -dijo con voz seria

- Pero entonces usted porque tiene la línea sucesoria del clan de Sasuke y por que no nos aviso, acaso no confía en nosotros

- Jee (esbozo una pequeña sonrisa estilo Kakashi) es una historia del pasado y la razón por la que nos les avise es por la misma razón que tu no avisaste a tus compañeros sobre el nibi.

La niña entendió la indirecta y no pregunto mas sabía a lo que se refería su sensei, mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos la puerta se abría.  
- con que ya estas mejor Baka era de esperarse con mis cuidados.

- Sakura para mi también es un placer verte plana!!!

- Di otra vez eso y te dejo peor -decía Sakura con una enorme vena en su frente y ojos en llamas.

- Que fastidio tan tempano y ya están peleando (decía el chico de ojos afilados con su típico aire de superioridad mientras entraba en la habitación) con que ya estas mejor parece que fue mucho esfuerzo para ti Zumi (mientras daba una sonrisa a medias)

- Baka después de salvar tu trasero dos veces (iba a gritarle pero recordó lo que le dijo Kakashi sobre Sasuke de cómo la había cuidado) no me molestes Sasuke-teme.

- Jaja veo que todos se levantaron con mucha energía pues eso es bueno ya que tengo un entrenamiento para ustedes -pronunciaba el sensei de los gennins.

- Entrenamiento preguntaron los tres!!

- Si! Ya que el próximo encuentro será definitivo.

- Encuentro pero si el mayor peligro era Zabuza y ya esta muerto!!

- No lo creo -dijo seriamente el peliblanco dejando atónitos a los presentes.

Los siguiente minutos explico a sus gennins que todo sobre la muerte de Zabuza era sobrestimado ya que si el cazador de la niebla lo hubiese matado solo se llevaría la cabeza y no todo el cuerpo por lo cual la única explicación lógica que tenia era que el no había muerto.

El grupo de gennins se sorprendió por la conclusión de su sensei pero acto seguido se dispusieron a que entrenaran lo suficiente para ya no perder, en el momento que estaban dispuestos a irse Zumi hablo.

- Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke-teme quiero que sepan la verdad sobre mí, así que antes de irnos quisiera contarles todo………..

La chica estaba empezando a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

- Jmm a mi no me interesa oír historias tristes (con tono de superioridad) no me interesa tu pasado, solo necesito saber que eres mi compañera y que puedo confiar en ti aunque seas un estorbo -decía mientras salía de la habitación

- Lo mismo digo (pronuncio la pellirosa mientras salía atrás de Sasuke) Sasuke-kun espérame

- Lo entiendes verdad ¡! -Pronunciando estas palabras Kakashi con sus muletas salía atrás de sus dos estudiantes dejando solo a su alumna.

- Todos (mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos) gracias Desde ese momento la chica sintió que tenia nuevamente un lugar y estaba dispuesta a proteger a los que eran sus compañeros, no ahora eran sus mas preciados amigos aunque ella tampoco lo aceptaría, y así salió corriendo tras ellos para su entrenamiento.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una kunoichi llegaba a Konoha, traía un carácter de los mil demonios capaz de matar con su mirada, casi sin ver a ningún otro lado fue directo a la torre del Hokage, pasados algunos minutos un grito pareció despertar a todo Konoha!!

- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Grito el Sandaime

- (tapándose los oídos) no es necesario que grite Hokage-sama

- Entonces te encontraste con Naruto pero esa es una noticia estupenda (con un felicidad en sus ojos la cual no se había visto en mucho tiempo) y dime como esta, como se ve, se encuentra bien?

La kunoichi conto todo tal como había sucedido, la actitud del rubio, su mirada fría, sus habilidades completamente todo.

- Ya veo (después de oír todo el viejo pareció entristecer) era de esperarse después de estar solo tanto tiempo, me sorprende de q te haya ayudado, pero aun así me alegra el hecho de que te ayudara significa que aun no lo hemos perdido por completo (prendiendo su pipa) creo que aun hay esperanza- susurro- bien enviare un escuadrón ambu que lo encuentre y lo traiga.

- Hokage-sama si me permite esa seria una muy mala idea.

- Porque lo dices Anko.

- El chico es muy fuerte, y ni siquiera utilizo una pisca del poder del Kyuubi además creo que cuando mas fuerte es el adversario mas fuerte se vuelve el, enviar a un escuadrón ambu solo conllevaría a que Naruto-kun ya no regresara a Konoha.

- Entonces Anko que puedo hacer el pertenece a esta aldea y debe regresar.

- Pues creo que tengo una idea.

-¿Cual? - pregunto con curiosidad

- Cuando lucho conmigo menciono que le gustaban los retos y pelear con gente en verdad fuerte, pues pienso que lo podríamos atraer aquí con la excusa de que peleara con gente muy fuerte de todas partes y no seria una mentira ya que los exámenes chunnin están muy cerca que opina Hokage-sama

- Si es una magnifica idea y puede funcionar pero solo hay un problema.

- ¿Cual? Mi plan es perfecto (se enorgullecía poniendo la frente en alto)

- No sabemos donde esta

- (Depresión tipo anime) entonces recordó una parte borrosa de cuando estaba herida y casi inconsciente y pronuncio – país de la ola-

- ¿Que dijiste Anko?

- Cuando nos atacaron y me hirieron el me puso en un lugar seguro pero logre escuchar cuando interrogaba al Shinobi de la niebla ya que al parecer desde un tiempo le han estado siguiendo y este debido al miedo confeso que los habían enviado desde el país de la ola y pronuncio un nombre que no recuerdo pero lo que si recuerdo es que el Naruto-kun dijo que debía acabar los asuntos pendientes así que me imagino que habrá ido para allá.

- (el viejo se alegro) eso es perfecto Kakashi esta en ese lugar inmediatamente enviare al halcón mas rápido con esta información "seguro y Kakashi se alegrara también" buen trabajo Anko ahora ve para que te revisen tu herida.

- Kakashi ese tipo (decía con desgano) "y yo que pensaba que me enviaría ahí y ajustaría cuentas con ese niño"

- Anko ¿Te sucede algo?

- No nada, con su permiso me retiro (desganada)

- Este bien y una vez más buen trabajo. Y por curiosidad en donde te hirieron ya que pareces que no tuvieras nada y según me contaste fue grave.

- Ese niño me curo con algún tipo de jutsu medico muy poderoso (se abría su chaqueta) pues la herida era mortal casi toco mi corazón _decía con un leve sonrojo en su cara por mostrar el lugar de su herida que estaba vendado y le cubría todo el pecho.

- (hemorragia nasal al imaginar lo que hizo Naruto) ya veo

Anko salió del despacho mientras el viejo apresuraba el mensaje no podía disimular su alegría ya que por fin lo había encontrado


	4. Chapter 4

! Cuenta regresiva¡ Lugar : el gran puente sin nombre

En otro sitio, no muy lejos del campo de batalla, en una habitación elegante, se encontraba un chico de finos rasgos, sentado al lado del supuestamente muerto, el demonio de la niebla Zabuza Momochi.

- Haku, un poco mas arriba y no podría ni mover el cuello (Se quejo.)

- Lo lamento mucho Zabuza-san, es solo que no había tiempo para escoger un lugar mejor - (Se disculpo asiendo gala de una sonrisa gentil.)

- Esa niña, estuvo a punto de despedazarme- Dijo Zabuza, recordando el encuentro con Zumi –Si no fuera por tu intervencion, ahora seria un guiñapo en el suelo (Término mostrándose bastante enfadado. )

Mientras los dos se encontraban platicando un hombre entraba a la habitación con un semblante grotesco y a la vez preponderante, se dirigió hacia el hombre que estaba en cama y empezó a hablar.

- Vaya tienes agallas incluso cuando has perdido te atreves a volver, …. Sin duda los ninjas de la niebla apestan (decía el hombre quien estaba escoltado por dos espadachines).

El demonio de la niebla solo se limitaba a mirar hacia el techo mientras su compañero se paraba de su silla al oír que estaban insultando a Zabuza, al hacer esto hizo que los dos guardaespaldas de Gato pusieran sus manos en sus katanas, pero antes de que el incidente llegara a mayores gato intervino.

- ¡No tenéis por que ofenderos¡, lo he dicho sin pensar exclamaba el hombre con cierto tono de humildad que extrañaba mucho a los presentes.-la verdad es que he venido a tratar otro asunto de mas importancia incluso que los shinobis de Konoha y el país de las olas decía con un tono preocupado e incluso se podría decir con terror. – no hemos tenido contacto con ningún ninja que enviamos por cierta persona, pero nos han avisado que lo han visto dirigirse hacia esta dirección, por lo cual Zabuza tus servicios serán requeridos enteramente para mi protección.

- De quien se trata dijo Haku sentándose nuevamente en su silla al lado de su mentor.

- Pues su nombre no es de importancia, pero su poder es algo que temer, lo se por experiencia hace 2 años ese niño casi acaba conmigo (estas ultimas palabras exclamaba con terror en sus ojos.)

- Así que un niño proclamaba el enmascarado que desde la entrada de gato a la habitación se había mantenido callado – le temes a un niño Gato- dijo con cierto tono de ironía cosa que hizo que el hombre enfureciera.

- ¡Lo dices porque no lo conoces! , tu te haces llamar demonio pero ese mocoso es el mismo diablo, cuando escuche que estaba por la zona pensé que si enviaba una gran cantidad de ninjas podría derrotarlo pero al parecer me equivoque, ese fue un error grave decía con miedo en sus rostro, recuerdo esos ojos azules fríos primero y luego como la mas roja sangre, sii…. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer (el hombre posos su mano en su cara y empezó a divagar en los recuerdos).

Flash back (país de las aves 2 años atrás)

Se veía una mansión que estaba parcialmente destruida y dentro de esta se encontraba un niño rubio por sus estatura y rasgos no tenia mas de 10 tal vez 11 años con su Katana enfilada hacia un hombre vestido de terno y a su alrededor los que seguramente eran sus guardaespaldas, mas muertos que vivos

- Tu primer gran error fue venir a este pueblo, el segundo fue tratar a personas mejores que tu como escoria y el tercero (mientras dirigía su espada a la cabeza del hombre)fue hacerme enojar en ese momento pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron al piso de madera

Gato creyó que su muerte era segura por lo cual cerró sus ojos, al abrirlos vio como la Katana apenas había rozado su mejilla y el chico la regresaba a su espalda dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose el mismo a la salida

- no me molestare matando a un ser tan despreciable como tu, no creas que es piedad y mucho menos lastima; tan solo hoy la luna es tan hermosa que no quisiera teñirla con tu asquerosa sangre pero no creas que correrás con la misma suerte la próxima vez ….(con ira) -(calmándose) suplica porque no nos volvamos a encontrar porque si eso pasa (regresando a ver al hombre que estaba totalmente en shock aun tirado en el piso , lo miro con sus ojos completamente rojos) te matare….!

El niño salía por la puerta de la habitación dejando en ella un gran instinto asesino que hacia que gato casi no pudiera respirar por que el aire se volvió denso.

Fin flash back

- Entonces ese tipo parece ser fuerte (dijo Zabuza con un tono despectivo) pero nuestro trabajo no es ese, a nosotros nos contrataron para matar al viejo constructor y así evitar que el puente sea acabado, esa es nuestra única misión por lo cual no podemos servirte de protectores decía con seriedad pero no podía evitar su propia diversión.

- Queeeeeee! Maldito (intento sujetarlo pero fue evitado por Haku quien empezó a ejercer presión) - me va a romper el brazo!

Dicho esto los dos guardaespaldas intentaron sacar sus espadas pero antes de pestañar Haku estaba sosteniendo sus manos evitando que desenfunden sus katanas por completo.

- Por favor no hagan nada de lo que puedan arrepentirse dijo el joven.

- Haku! proclamo el demonio de la niebla haciendo que su compañero cesara con su pequeña pelea. - Ya todo esta dicho gato, ese niño del que hablas es tu problema.

Quiso objetar pero no pudo al ver el poder de Haku, así que obto por irse de la habitación pero no sin antes pensar que aun podría tener una solución y si todo iba bien mataría dos…. No tres pájaros de un tiro.

- que piensa de todo esto Zabuza-san decía el joven al ver que gato ya estaba lejos.

- lo he dicho antes ese no es nuestro problema

- pero si todo es cierto se trataría de un enemigo de cuidado.

- Eso no es importante, en lo que debemos concentrarnos es en la pelea contra los shinobis de Konoha, en tres días mi cuerpo estará perfectamente sanado y entonces podre terminar ese asunto con kakashi decía el shinobi de la niebla con cierto placer pero no pudo evitar ver que su compañero estaba con una mirada perdida.- ¿!que sucede haku aun te preocupa el cuento de ese estúpido?

- Tengo un mal presentimiento Zabuza-san decía mientras observaba por la ventana al bello paisaje que se encontraba delante de ellos.

-

Muy cerca de ahí se encontraban tres gennis practicando duramente en el bosque. La que mayor avance tenia era una kunochi pelirrosa, quien hacia gala de sus habilidades frente a una ruidosa niña que vestía de morado haciendo que el niño del grupo estuviese enfadado, estos eran supervisados por su instructor que mas atención prestaba a su libro del cual no depejaba su único ojo visible cuando entonces oyeron.

aikiiaaaaaaaaaaaa (sonido de un halcón)

El peliblanco tomo atención a este sonido tan familiar y vio al halcón mas rápido de Konoha, al reconocerlo silbo de una manera peculiar haciendo que el mensajero bajase y se posara en una rama al frente de el, se acerco con rapidez ya que si habían enviado un mensaje con dicha ave debía ser de suma importancia.

Tomo delicadamente el papel que el ave tenia en su pata izquierda, lo abrió con cuidado y vio que era un mensaje sellado, solo se podía abrir con sellos los cuales solo un junin conocería, dado que debía ser importante empezó a realizar los sellos y abrió el papel empezó a leerlo y entonces un sonido se hoyo, cosa que capto la atención de las dos chicas pues Sasuke ya lo había notado desde el principio.

- Vaya kakashi-sensei ha dejado caer su libro decía Zumi con extrañez.

- Que raro pensé que ese era su mayor tesoro, ni siquiera cuando duerme se separa de el decía con diversión la pelirosa.

- Acaba de recibir un mensaje de Konoha y por su reacción debe ser importante exclamo el chico de la expresión fría con aires de superioridad

- Acaso será otra misión…. Eso seria genial (se alegraba Zumi con solo la idea)

- Otra pero si no hemos acabado con la primera exclamaba decepcionada Sakura

- No! (con tono intrigante) no creo que sea eso! *para poner a kakashi de esa manera debe ser algo mas que una simple misión* pensaba sasuke.

- Y tu como lo sabes baka (Expresaba Zumi con tono burlón y sacando su lengua al uchiha)

- Creo que será mejor preguntar en vez de discutir no crees Sasuke -kun propuso sakura

- Si (respondió el ultimo uchiha con tono frio dejando a la pelirosa mas enamorada)

Se acercaron a su sensei y preguntaron lo que decía el mensaje pero su sensei no decía nada solo se quedaba viendo al papel, momentos después kakashi pareció volver en si y bajo la nota que desaparecía en sus manos como si de polvo se tratase los chicos al ver esto se sorprendieron.

- Hey, hey kakashi sensei ese era un mensaje secreto, jamás había visto uno (emocionada Zumi)pero el Hokage solo lo manda en misiones importantes de rango a o superior acaso tenemos una!

- Y tu como sabes eso pregunto sakura

- Fácil pues soy disipula del Hokage además todo ninja que se respete debe saberlo decía Zumi con malasia.

- Ehh eso no es cierto, Sasuke-kun tampoco lo sabia (señalando al chico) ¿cierto Sasuke-kun?

- Me lo suponía contesto fríamente

- Lo ves! (con un aire triunfador)

- ….(decaimien to profundo)

- Kakashi dinos que es pronuncio el uchiha con seriedad

- Pues es un asunto de nivel junin que por ahora no les incumbe (mientras recogía su libro) lo que deben preocuparse es por su misión(con una sonrisa estilo kakashi dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Tazuma) ustedes entrenen lo mas que puedan yo iré a da una vuelta por ahí!.

kakashi se retiraba, los chicos sabían que algo estaba mal pero ni en el mas loco de sus sueños hubiesen imaginado de que se trataba mientras que lo veían alejarse cada uno formulaba sus hipótesis, fuese lo que fuese no era nada bueno pues nunca habían visto a su sensei con una cara tan tensa.

- * aun no lo creo, pero la información es verdadera ya que fue mandada por el Hokage y además tiene una fuente confiable; de todas las personas en Konoha quien iba a imaginar que fuese Anko quien lo encontrara pero también quien iba a imaginar que el se dirigiese hacia acá cuando nosotros estuviéramos aqui, no hay duda que es una gran noticia tantos años buscándolo y ahora el nos encontrara a nosotros* tiene que se el destino proclamaba kakashi mientras se dirigía a buscar en su mochila un mapa.

Una vez encontrado el mapa vio la ultima posición de donde Anko lo había encontrado estaba exactamente a - en tres días el llegara a esta ciudad! Proclamo kakashi con cierto destello.

Las fichas estaban puestas y el tablero listo, en tres días defenderían el puente contra Zabuza y en tres días se encontrarían con el autoexiliado de Konoha Uzumaki Naruto.

-

En otro lugar un rubio caminaba tranquilamente.

- Cuanto tiempo falta para llegar mocoso

- Tres días Kiuby-san

- Aun tanto! (Con molestia)

- Estas muy impaciente decía el rubio con frialdad

- Je es que puedo oler la sangre desde aquí decía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Jem sin duda será entretenido! pronuncio Naruto mientras saltaba a un árbol y tras este se veía como el sol se ocultaba desde la mañana siguiente empezaría la cuenta regresiva.

-  
2 días para el encuentro

Era un hermoso mañana solo interrumpida por los escándalos de una peliblanca quien después de desayunar se fue a entrenar con el firme propósito de no perder ante sakura y mucho menos frente a Sasuke , el entrenamiento que parecía sencillo se torno bastante difícil para ella ya que no podía controlar su chackra a causa del nibi , aunque el Hokage le había dado trucos ella aun no lo podía hacer, cosa que le molestaba y la hacia sentir frustrada, daba su máximo, sin duda había mejorado pero sakura ya había logrado llegar al final del árbol , Sasuke y ella estaban empatados por lo cual creyo que si entrenaba desde mas temprano le ganaría pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar que Sasuke ya se encontraba ahí.

- tu que haces aquí anormal.

- pues entrenado o no se ve decía con tono de superioridad

- ya lo veras te superare!

- crees que puedes con una mirada desafiante

-ja lo hare, ya lo veras mientras se dirigía al árbol y empezaba su entrenamiento

Kakashi se encontraba mirando a los dos chicos discutiendo y tratando de ser mejore que el otro

- Me pregunto como hubiera sido si Naruto estuviera en el lugar de Zumi susurro - je sin duda hubiera sido mas divertido pero (viendo a Sasuke y Zumi, esta ultima burlándose de Sasuke abiertamente) creo que Sasuke no hubiese sido tan paciente decía mientras en su mascara se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

La noche llego los dos gennis estaban cansados por el esfuerzo habían mejorado mucho ese día, llegaron a la cena pero cuando entraron a la casa del constructor de puentes no tuvieron una cálida bienvenida por parte de un pequeño.

Tenia un semblante de molestia entro a la casa, parecía bastante triste he inseguro, caminando lentamente sin mostrar atención por los ninja.

- Eh Inari, muestra algo de educación, saluda a los invitados- Regaño el viejo al niño recién llegado.

-Perdón, es solo que…- Se detuvo el pequeño, al notar las bandas en la cabeza de sus invitados –Es solo que los ninja en esta aldea son inútiles a demas contra gato no se puede hacer nada - Dijo después, andando poco a poco, hasta las escaleras de la casa.

- Pero que le pasa, nosotros solamente estamos ayudando- Pensó Sakura, mostrando su enfado en su rostro (Inner: ¡Chiquillo, ven para que te enseñe quien es el inútil!)

- Perdónenlo por favor, es solo, que bueno, el a sufrido también este tiempo- el perdio a su padre excuso su madre

- y eso que tiene todos perdemos algo, yo perdi a toda mi familia y a mi hogar decia zumi con cansancio dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos en especial al uchiha al saber que habia alguien que habia pasado por lo mismo que el.

el pequeño quedo sorprendido al saber que esa niña tan fuerte y decidida hablaba de ello con tanta naturalidad lo que produjo su enojo

- como puedes hablar asi acaso tu no los querias dijo sin pensarlo

-inari !exclamo molesta su madre.

-(casi dormida por el cansancio) es que ya me canse de llorar y decidi no ser un perdedor como tu, deje de sentir lastima por mi , solo eso.

- el niño avergonzado y molesto se dirigio hacia arriba, pero aprendio la leccion.

_ _ _

1 dia para el encuentro

naruto se dirigia a un paso agil atraves del bosqiue , penso en tener mas ninjas a quien enfrentarse pero no habia nadie era un dia relativamente tranquilo para el rubio mientras seguia saltando

en el pais de la ola un zabuza recuperado estaba con su espada entrenando arduamente y creyo por fin encontrar la clave del sharigan.

zumi estaba agotada por su arduo entrenamiento le faltaba poco para llegar a la copa penso en descansar un poco y vio a su compañero uchiha a lo lejos con una cara de sorpresa se decidio acercarse.

- hey sasuke-baka recien llegas

- no he pasado aqui la noche

- zumi con sus ojos en blanco pero noto que el uchiha estaba en otro mundo o por lo menos su mirada.- oye baka que te pasa.

- ehh nada es solo que acabo de encontrame con alguien muy extraño

-extraño?

-aja,aja,aja (con su cabeza y expresion anime )

-no lo habras soñado

-talvez pero me enseño algo importante (con cierta amabilidad casi espeluznante.)

- que te enseño

flash back

-solo cuando quieres proteger algo es cuando en verdad te hacees fuerte.,,,,(parandose) a y por cierto soy hombre.

fin flash back

- no te incumbe con la frialdad normal.

- vale ! "bien ya me empezaba a preocupar su amabilidad* (con una sonrisa nerviosa)

los dos chicos siguieron con el entrenamiento hasta la noche.

todo estaba preparado para el gran encuentro.

_ _ _

dia 0 el momento llego

- bien nos vamos por favor cuando despierte Zumi diganle que nos alcance luego, ella debe estar cansada , debio ser duro para ella * incluso me sorprende que lo lograra en tres dias* pensaba kakashi

los gennis de la hoja se dirigian junto a tazuma al puente.

- hoy es el dia haku.

- si Zabuza-san

partian al encuentro final los shinobis de la niebla

el rubio veia un gran puente construido a medias esa era la señal que habia llegado a su destino ,entonces sintio como varias presencias poderosas se dirijian hacia el lugar por lo cual tambien decidio ir alli, Gato podia esperar!

- sin dudad esto sera mas entretenido de lo que esperaba (con una sonrisa macabra , casi de locura y satisfaccion)

Fantasmas del Pasado

El día cero había llegado todas las piesas del juego estaban predispuestas , el demonio oculto de la niebla, ya se había recuperado del todo, y seguramente atacaría tarde o temprano, así que el mismísimo ninja copia, junto con Sasuke y Sakura, serian los encargados de cuidar al viejo Tazuna.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos Tsunami, despídeme de Inari… solo por si acaso- Fueron las palabras de Tazuna, al salir en dirección del puente.

- por favor cuiden de mi padre hizo una reverencia tsunami a los ninjas de konoha

-no se preocupe! replico Sakura mostrando una sonrisa gentil.

- bien nos vamos por favor cuando despierte Zumi digale que nos alcance luego, ella debe estar cansada , debio ser duro para ella * incluso me sorprende que lo lograra en tres dias* pensaba kakashi

dicho esto los shinobis de konoha se dirigieron hacia el puente.

-

mientras Naruto veia un gran puente construido a medias esa era la señal que habia llegado a su destino ,entonces sintio como varias presencias poderosas se dirijian hacia el lugar por lo cual tambien decidio ir alli, Gato podia esperar!

- sin dudad esto sera mas entretenido de lo que esperaba (con una sonrisa macabra , casi de locura y satisfaccion) pronunciaba para si mismo el rubio.

-

con el equipo 7 y tazuma en el puente

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado en este lugar?- Pregunto rápidamente el viejo, inclinandose para revisar a uno de sus trabajadores.

-Descuide, aun esta vivo, el único objetivo de el, somos nosotros- Le respondo el jounin, comenzando a observar alrededor * Están aquí, puedo sentirlo, Zabuza y ese chico * Pensó, caminando lentamente hasta quedar entre el constructor, y el camino de regreso a la aldea.

La niebla empezó a manifestarse, sin duda el kirikagure no jutso , clásico estilo de combate de los shinobis de la niebla, esa era la señal, para la cual ellos estaban preparados , de un momento a otro aparecerían y seria el momento para mostrar el resultado del entrenamiento.

Rápidamente tomaron posiciones, la niebla se hizo mas densa y entonces escucharon una voz muy conocida, poco después la niebla empezó a hacerse menos densa lo cual permitió que los contrincantes se vieran cara a cara, frente al equipo 7 se encontraba el mismo hombre con la enorme espada pero esta vez no estaba solo, al lado suyo se encontraba el supuesto cazador de fugitivos con la misma mascara, esto hizo que Sasuke se molestara

- Con que tu eras en realidad su aliado! reprocho el uchiha enfadado.- kakashi-sensei yo peleare contra ese chico de la mascara.

- Esta bien Sasuke mientras, yo me ocupare de Zabuza y en cuanto a ti sakura no dejes ni un solo momento a tazuma-san solo dio las ordene respectivas para el comienzo del combate.

-

Una chica de hermosas facciones despertaba vagamente, había tenido un descanso mas que merecido después de un arduo entrenamiento ahora estaba llena de energía se vistió rápidamente , bajo pero no pudo encontrar a nadie, camino hasta la cocina y se encontró con la hija de tazuma.

Tsunami le explico que tanto su sensei como sus amigos, habían salido junto con su padre en dirección del puente, y que si quería alcanzarlos, solo tenía que seguir el camino marcado hasta el pueblo, la chica mostro su enfado saliendo a toda carrera pero antes de irse por el camino vio algo que la detubo ya que se topo con cierto niño de mirada indiferente. .

-Buenos días Inari-kun saludo cordialmente Zumi con una sonrisa ,esto sirvió como inicio de conversación – * Rayos, esa cara, es como si nunca dejara de llorar* - Pensó

-A… ¿Qué vas al puente?- Pregunto el niño repentinamente, sin mirar a la cara de la niña -Van a matarte, y todo lo que hayas entrenado no servirá de nada.

-Se ve que has sufrido mucho, que lastima, seguramente tu padre estará muy triste por ti- Le respondió mientras tomaba el camino hacia el puente. -Te asusta hacer algo al respecto ¿Verdad?- zumi comentó - tu padre creia en algo por lo cual murio, el lucho por sus sueños y sus seres queridos, sin sueños no hay vida esto ultimo dijo por experiencia propia y recordando su propio pasado

el niño solo tenia la mirada baja tratando de asimilar las palabras, quiso contestar pero Zumi no lo dejo.

–A diferencia de ti, estoy haciendo algo al respecto, me he entrenado para ser fuerte , he sobrevivido no por mi misma, si no por las personas que me amaron y es por eso que decidi hacer todo lo que fuese posible , ademas tambien deseo proteger a las personas importantes para mi , ahora que tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo me pides que renuncie, solo por que tu no confías en mi…- acabando de decir estas palabras comenzó a caminar nuevamente en dirección al puente –Si realmente deseas proteger algo, tienes que hacerlo tu mismo, y no esperar que llegue alguien a hacerlo por ti, si tu no cofias en mi… ¡Entonces deja ya de llorar y comienza comportarte como si de veras te importara algo aparte de ti mismo!- echo a correr nuevamente.

Inari no supo como responder, simplemente las ultimas palabras se grabaron en su mente.

-

El rubio tomo un camino corto para llegar al puente que fue cubierto por una niebla a causa de esto no se podía ver nada, pero imaginaba lo que ocurría ya que sentía varias presencias y dos de ellas tenían un poder por encima de un nivel normal.

El camino que escogió rodeaba la pequeña isla hasta llegar a un acceso de tierra que se confundía con el bosque entonces se encontró con dos hombre los cuales se dirigían en dirección de pueblo, llevaban dos katanas por lo cual imagino que debían ser guardaespaldas de gato ya que ese hombre acostumbraba a utilizar hombres como ellos para su protección, el rubio se paro en frente de ellos.

- Díganme ustedes son escoria que sirve a gato pregunto fríamente poniéndose enfrente de los mencionados los cuales se pusieron en guardia.

- Quien eres tu! Maldito mocoso sin previo aviso ataco pero en un parpadear estaba inconsciente y casi muerto al pie del rubio.

- Reponedme o tu sufrimiento será peor dijo el rubio con su mirada perdida al que quedaba en pie.

- No…no…so…tros (balbuceaba debido al miedo de ver a su compañero derrotado el milésimas de segundo) déjame ir por favor dijo con pavor el espadachín que quedaba.

- Así que si sois empleados de gato( con una sonrisa a medias) bueno te daré dos opciones , la primera puedes ir a decirle a tu jefe que Uzumaki Naruto cumplirá su promesa , o (poniendo su mano en la Katana atrás de su espalda) intentar pasarme, así que dime tu decisión ( con sonrisa que daría miedo hasta el mas cruel asesino )

El espadachín no tuvo que pensar dos veces el aura asesino del chico era aterradora dio la vuelta, sus piernas le pesaban pero entonces escucho

- Oí… tu llévate a esta basura contigo (decía mientras pateaba al espadachín caído hasta los pies de su compañero) y una cosa mas escoria cobarde (mientras daba la vuelta para llegar a su destino) quien esta en este momento en aquel puente señalándolo.

- (El espadachín no supo como las palabras salieron de su boca pero respondió) en… en este momento se encuentra peleando Zabuza-san con un equipo de Kono..ha!

El rubio se quedo quieto un momento y solo se oyó un susurro

- con que Konoha, en verdad esto será de lo mas entretenido (mientras desaparecía como un fantasma en el viento dejando al espadachín muerto del miedo).

-

Sasuke estaba involucrado en una batalla personal con Haku, mientras que Sakura montaba guardia sobre Tazuna, y Kakashi se media con taijutsu a Zabuza.

- Esta ves no te será tan fácil, pienso deshacerme de ti y de tu estupida arma- Le decía Zabuza a Kakashi en su cara, deteniendo los kunai que hacia el se venían –Ya lo sabia, sin el sharingan, es como jugar con un niño- Agrego, comenzando su propio ataque.

Kakashi esquivaba y detenía los puños del jounin de la niebla tanto como podía, debía admitir que estaba en cierta desventaja, la niebla aunque no muy densa, le impedía visualizar bien a su oponente, que estaba más que acostumbrado a ella.

Por otro lado, Sasuke y Haku, se mantenían ocupados desviando los ataques del otro, la velocidad del shinobi de la niebla, apenas era un poco superior al del Uchiha, que se mantenía a la par de este.

- *Impresionante, a logrado igualar mi velocidad* Pensó rápidamente Haku, lanzándose en un ataque frontal, que se detuvo en agujas contra kunai –Eres muy rápido y fuerte, pero no lo sufriente-

- Eso crees hizo unos sellos y pronuncio Katon: Gōkaikyū no Jutsu

Se escucho una fuerte explosion cosa que hizo que el ninja copia pusiera atencion a la batalla de su alunmo

- Preocupado por el Kakashi dijo en tono ironico Zabuza

- No ! Sasuke es el novato numero uno de este año- La respuesta de Kakashi, parecía no haber inmutado a su contrincante

- Pues es major que empiezes a preocuparte le dijo Zabuza mientras hacia unos sellos y atacaba al famoso ninja copia.

Una espesa nube de humo se dispersaba la técnica de fuego había sido evaporada entonces vio como Haku había creado una pared de hielo.

- Lo siento pero no es suficiente pronuncio el chico con la mascara de cazador- creo que esto ha demorado mucho decía mientras hacia unos sellos y frente a el una docena de espejos se formaba encerrando al uchiha en su interior entonces pronuncio Makyo Hyo Sho .

El chico se metió en los espejos y empezó a atacar a Sasuke a toda velocidad a pesar que el uchiha activo su sharingan no podía verle.

- Hasta aquí llegaste dijo haku enviando una orda de agujas hacia el entonces el uchiha sintió que era su fin pero algo paso…...

-

En la elegante casa dos hombres llegaban, uno de ellos muy mal herido y otro muerto de terror se pararon en frente de un hombre de terno y lentes el cual les pregunto.

- Que demonios, su misión era matar a la familia de tazuma y regresan de esta manera pero el hombre que quedaba en pie antes de caerse solo avanzo a decir unas palabras entrecortadas.

- U…zu..ma… ki . Naru… to

Gato quedo congelado y entendió porque ellos estaban en ese estado, con terror en sus ojos pensó que la solución mas conveniente era llevar a todos sus guerreros al puente ya que ahí se encontraba zabuza, pero ese seria el ultimo gran error del tirano.

-

sakura no podia hacer mucho la niebla no dejaba ver pero en sus ojos había preocupación, el viejo noto esto y propuso que ellos vayan a ayudar a sus compañeros a lo cual la chica acepto sin dudarlo ,cogió la mano del constructor y con un kunai en la otra se adentro en la niebla, su preocupación no le dejo notar la presencia de unos ojos azules que estaban observando toda la pelea desde el lugar mas alto del puente parecía un shinigami (dios de la muerte) parado ... esperando hasta encontrar el mejor momento para atacar a su presa

- iremos a ayudar a sasuke-kun dijo la pelirosa antes de desaparecer en la espeza niebla estas palabras llegaron a oidos del observador.

- con que sasuke vaya que el destino es curioso , de todas las personas jamas pense encontrarmelo en esta situacion( su sonrisa se hacia notoria)

sasuke esperaba su muerte antes que las ajugas llegaran sintio como alguien las haba esquivado lo unico que oyo fue doton:Utsusemi no Jutsu (tecnica de protecion muro de tierra) abrio los ojos y vio a Zumi enfrente de el.

- Baka, a ver cuando dejas de confiar en eso que te digan genio- Regaño al Uchiha zumi , ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Zumi… tu que demonios haces, ahora seremos dos en su trampa sentencio Sasuke.

- pues eso no lo pense poniendo su brazo hacia atras y sacandole la lengua al uchiha ademas(golpeandolo en la cabeza) esa es tu gratitud por salvar tu teme trasero baka .

kakashi quien con su sharingan habia observado todo se sintio aliviado ya que ahora la balanza habia cambiado a su favor pero no pudo evitar comentar.

- que sentido tiene pegarle a tu aliado¿? pero no podia descuidarse ya que ZAbuza empezo a atacarlo todo lo que podia hacer era confiar en sus genins.

haku sorprendido por la intervencion de la kunochi de cabello blanco cruzo algunas palabras con los genins acerca de que en el campo de batalla no se debia tener sentimientos , ademas los ninjas solo son herramientas y el como herramienta de Zabuza debia matarlos muy a su pesar y envio otra oleada de agujas que zumi y sasuke no pudieron evitar haciendo que la ira de los dos se hiciera mas grande primero por sus palabras y luego por el ataque.

-Maldición, esta en todas partes, no se le puede esquivar de esa manera- A pesar de tratar de mantener la calma, el Uchiha empezaba a mostrar los síntomas de la desesperación –Muy bien, si los cristales de hielo son la clave-

Katon: Gōkaikyū no Jutsu- El lanzallamas salido de la boca del moreno, directo a los espejos pero no paso nada , entonces la chica hizo unos sellos y complemento con otra tecnica de fuego pero fue igual y como respuesta otra oleada de agujas se incustraron .

-zumi tengo una idea decia el moreno cuando yo te diga trata de golpearlo con la tecnica de fuego

- pero como si no podemos siquiera verlo.

- yo si

la chica regreso a verlo y se emociono al ver a su compañero con el sharingan activado.

-estas lista pregunto el uchiha como respuesta vio como su compañera se ponia en guardia.

el chico lanzo su tecnica hacia tre espejos en el instante que haku salio de uno de ellos grito a su compañera para q hiciera su tecnica ella la lanzo pero no pudo darle debido a su velocidad, repitieron los pasos pero el resultado fue el mismo .

-este es el fin su combinacion es peligrosa pronuncio

se multiplico en todos los espejos y lanzo agujas de todos lados los chicos esperaban su fin.

en el lado se Zabuza y kakashi su pelea era casi empatada hasta que fue interrumpida por un grito lleno de desesperacion.

- ya ha acabado pronuncio Zabuza.

la pelirosa quedo helada con el grito y sabia de quien era , esa sin duda era la voz de Zumi.

- hum creo que esa es mi señal dijo el rubio desapareciendo con el viento desde la punta mas alta del puente

dentro de la casa de hielo una desesperada zumi agarraba a su compañero quien la habia abrazado y protegido con su cuerpo para evitar que ella saliera lastimada, el chico no tenia posibilidades de vida.

- porque tonto (lloraba) baka,baka no tenias que hacerlo porque lo hiciste.

- no lo ... se mi cuerpo se movio por si solo... tu sabes lo que es perder todo , solo no quiero que vuelva a pasar decia sin aliento - tu dices poque y te contesto ,... es porque somos iguales y quiero que tu cumplas tu sueño acabando de decir estas palabras el uchiha quedo inconsiente.

las palabras de su compañero retumbaban en su cabeza y su ira no pudo mas, su cola morada surgio haciendo que toda la niebla se disipase al menos al rededor suyo haciendo que todos los presentes sintieran el gran poder desencadenado por la furia.

el ninja copia tenia que terminar lo mas pronto posible haci que invoco a sus perros ninjas para que encontraran a Zabuza pero entonces el y todos los presentes sintieron un poder que tenia una ancia de sangre increible

zumi estaba dispuesto a atacar a haku quien ya no podia mantener su tecnica debido al poder de la chica pero en el instante en que iba a atacar sintio algo que jamas habia experimentado, era miedo de algun tipo y el biju en su interior trataba de reprimir sus poderes entonces se escucho una voz.

- muchacha eres fuerte la voz era de una persona de su edad y por el tono debia tratarse de un chico

Haku al igual que los junis sintió el enorme deseo de sangre pero con lo que no conto es que su técnica más poderosa era derretido por un chacra rojo dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba pero solo alcanzo a ver unos ojos azules, este momento fue aprovechado por zumi para atacarlo con todo lo que tenia.

Mientras zabuza era mordido por los perros de kakashi , este ultimo se encontraba en shock y solo pronuncio.

- Es el!

Sakura al despejarse la niebla vio horrorizada la escena , vio a Zumi quien dejaba inconsciente al chico de la mascara , mas a su izquierda vio a Sasuke quien estaba muy mal herido posiblemente muerto sin pensarlo las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos , cogió al Tazuma y corrió hacia el chico de ojos afilados quien era el propietario de su corazón al llegar vio como el estaba totalmente herido.

- el impacto fue grande al nivel que ella mismo no podia creerlo empezo a recitar las reglas de los ninjas pero su dolor era mas y entonces empezo a gritar sasuke-kun l mientras lloraba desesperadamente cosa que hacia que Zumi golpeara mas fuerte a Haku quien al perder la pelea habia dejado de ser una herramienta servible.

mientras lloraba la chica de hermosos ojos verdes Tazuma vio como un extraño chico aparecio de entre la niebla llevaba una capa larga negra y una katana en su espalda , como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado sakura, tazuma incluso zumi vieron como un rubio pasaba en frente de sus ojos como un fantasma o espectro se dirigia directo hacia el cuerpo de sasuke.

la pelirosa se asusto en un principio pero luego el instito de que no se acercara a su compañero herido la hizo tomar un kunai y ponerse entre el extraño chico y Sasuke al hacerlo recrimino.

- Quien eres…. Acaso eres uno de sus aliados….. no…no permitiré que le hagas mas daño a Sasuke-kun…. Si te acercas un paso mas te….

- Que harás (con sus ojos azules muertos)….acaso…. (tomando la mano de la pelirosa y poniéndola en su corazón) me mataras….. no …. No creo, en tus ojos veo que no sabes lo que es quitar una vida Sakura-san lo decía mientras apartaba su mano y por ende su cuerpo a un lado

La chica no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que el rubio sabía su nombre, pero el shock fue suspendido por las acciones del rubio.

Naruto se puso a un lado de Sasuke quien empezó a despertar poco a poco viendo la cara de uno de sus peores fantasmas los cuales le atormentaban sin cesar desde hace 5 años el rubio susurraba al oído de Sasuke , mientras chackra de sus manos empezaba a salir curando sus heridas

- No lo hago por simpatía, ni por lastima y menos por piedad ,he visto la desesperación de tus compañeras, sin duda has tenido una buena vida y tienes amigos que te aprecian ,… solo no permitiré que mueras hoy , porque deseo ver cuanto tiempo puedes seguir escondiendo algo que tu y yo sabemos bien que te carcomerá, y hará que las traiciones(con una sonrisa) ¡dime Sasuke cuanto tiempo podrás esconder tu odio¡ finalizo de decir estas palabras , sintió que alguien venia a atacarlo por lo cual se separo rápidamente del moribundo. – en verdad niña eres fuerte pero no lo suficiente, tienes suerte(colocándose al lado de Zumi) de que hoy mi pelea no es contra Konoha con una aire tan frio , una voz tan seca y sin emoción que hacia a Sasuke ser el mas amigable tipo al lado de Naruto al menos así lo pensó sakura y Zumi.

Mientras la pelea de kakashi ya estaba casi finalizada.

De aquí en adelante, Zabuza, es original!- Kakashi comenzó a realizar lo sellos de su técnica personal, comenzando a verse su chakra, vuelto relámpagos que se escuchaban como el pillar de miles de aves – Raikiri- pero impacto en otro cuerpo ,gracias a que zumi fue a atacar al rubio haku pudo hacer su ultimo movimiento muriendo en vez de Zabuza, en ese intante toda la niebla se despejo y al fin se pudo ver con claridad.

las chicas vieron como sasuke regresaba de entre los muertos , sus heridas habian sido completamente curadas pero a pesar de estas bien sasuke parecia estar perdido en su mente.

mientras que con zabuza y kakashi la pelea la habia ganado el shinobi de konoha ya que su oponente no podia mover un solo musculo todo parecia haber acabado pero entonces todos pudieron ver al rubio quien salvo a sasuke y de una forma u otra ayudo a Zumi , kakashi no pudo evitar su sorpresa al igual que zabuza y las dos kunochis no pudieron dejar de preguntarse quien era el extraño personaje, entonces el rubio quien se encontraba en la mitad de los ninjas hablo.

- esta lucha a sido entretenida (con una sonrisa)pero creo que ya ha terminado... ahora solo quiero hacerle una pregunta Zabuza -san digame donde esta gato que tengo una promesa que cumplir

- el susodicho no hablo solo lo miro... paso un momento y entonces pronuncio ! tu eres quien anda tras de el , eres el mocoso que acabo con su organizacion en el pais de las aves¡

- si con tono frio

- eres quien elimino la tecnica de haku

- si (mismo tono) pense que solo era tu herramienta (con ironia) acaso quieres vengarlo!.

- haku era un ninja , (recordo todos los momentos junto a su disipulo) y ahora mi mision es eliminarte ( se lanzo contra el ) pero el rubio antes de que pudiera atacarlo lo derivo dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

- por favor Zabuza-san en sus condiciones seria un suicidio ademas usted lo ha dicho, ese chico (mostrando el cuerpo inerte de haku) era un ninja y murio como tal ,protegiendo su sueño el cual era el suyo y ademas, si alguien tiene la culpa de su muerte es usted (con una sonrisa sin sentimeinto)por ahora tengo un asunto del cual ouparme ( miro a gato al frente que estaba con unos 50 aliados quien aparecio al lado del puente) cuanto tiempo gato-san.

- maldito demonio! has venido a aruinarme otra vez, pues esta vez tengo mas hombres y por mi honor este dia moriras ,ya que esos inutiles de Zabuza y ese chico no pudieron hacer nada , no son mas que basura, escoria, los ninjas solo viven para ser utilizados y desechados.

- yo no he venido a arruinarlo , en primer lugar usted fue quien me molesto y como yo siempre cumplo mis promesas he venido a matarlo por haberse cruzado en mi camino otra vez! y ahora (levantandos y sacando su katana) Nisshoku (Eclipse solar) su katana se movio y su hoja se hizo rojo desprendiendo una gran cantidad de fuerza hacia los 15 guerrero de en frente derrotandolos y dejandolos casi muertos al instante, iba a hacerlo por segunda vez pero fue detenido por zabuza.

- ese sujeto nos insulto y trato como basura , chico dejame que yo acabe con el .

-ahh bueno me da igual quien lo mate , saco un kunai de y se lo dio, Zabuza lo intercepro con la boca.

Zabuza empezo a correr matando a cuanto guerrero se pusiera en frente hasta llegar a un asustado gato trato de matarlo pero sus fuerzas no daban solo alcanzo a herirlo, cuando Gato penso que estaba asalvo las ultimas palabras que escucharia fueron Itami no Yasha (Demonio Nocturno Del Dolor) la tecnica del rubio impacto su frente ,no recibio daño fisico pero en su mente su peor miedo se hizo realidad llevandolo a la locura y para aliviar esa sensacion el mismo se boto por el puente .

- bien mi trabajo aqui acabo decia con tanta naturalidad.

el rubio se coloco su katana de nuevo en la espalda, vio a zabuza quien era llevado por kakashi al lado de haku y momentos despues morir tambien a todos los demas guerreros y guardaspaldas de gato huir. se disponia a marcharse entonces algo lo detuvo.

- digame junin-san acaso desea pelear , en su estado no se lo recomendaria decia el rubio.

- no es solo que nesesito hablar contigo y ademas darte las gracias.

- gracias no es neseario no he hecho nada que los ayude

las kunochis aun no salian de su asombro junto con tazuma y sasuke este ultimo con una expresion de ira al ver el poder de su antigup y nuevo salvador , se acercaron al rubio y a su sensei quienes estaban conversando

- tu el del pelo rubio que quieres aqui... y no creas que te agredecere por salvar a este baka replicaba Zumi.

- sakura no decia nada ya que el primer encuentro con el no era agradable ademas tenia una extraña sensacion de familiaridad.

- en cuanto a sasuke las palabras del rubio retumbaban en su cabeza haciendole poner de mal humor.

-vaya con que este es su equipo jounin -san

- he mi nombre es hatake kakashi puedes llamarme por mi nombre

- oh ya veo kakashi -san

- y tu dime quien mierda eres decia enojada Zumi.

- antes de que el rubio pudiera contestra el uchiha hablo y pronuncio Uzumaki Naruto

- no puede ser replico sorprendida sakura pero si el deberia estar... ...

- muerto... si tienes razon estoy muerto proclamo el rubio con su habitual desagradable tono frio


End file.
